ElfEver Shuffle Challenge
by Ishandra
Summary: Le shuffle challenge consiste à écrire durant un nombre de jours (qui n'a pas encore été décidé), un drabble/ficlet ElfEver en fonction de la première chanson qui se mettra sur mon ipod. Les drabbles/ficlets ne sont pas des song-fic c'est juste le rythme de la chanson qui sert comme moteur pour écrire. De plus les Drabbles/ficlets se suivent cela créera donc une histoire continue.
1. Day 1 Americano - Lady Gaga version Glee

**ElfEver Shuffle challenge day 1 : Americano – Lady gaga - version glee**

L'ambiance à la guilde était rythmée par une euphorie qui semblait irradier tout sur son passage. Les rires se mêlaient à la musique comme des notes composant une symphonie. Encore une soirée, ou plutôt une débauche de victuaille qui était organisée par Fairy Tail. Les raisons de cette petite fête ? Qui sait… Faut-il nécessairement une raison ?

Accoudée au bar, un sourire dessiné sur ce visage si doux, la plus âgée des Strauss se divertissait en regardant ses confrères qui s'amusaient un peu plus loin. Un rire quitta ses lèvres, attisant dès lors la curiosité de sa plus jeune sœur.

« Mira-nee ? »

Il ne fallait pas plus de mots pour que la communication entre les deux se fasse. Il ne suffisait que d'un regard pour se comprendre. Lisanna ne se fit donc pas prier pour rejoindre son aînée derrière le bar. Elle tenta de chercher des yeux ce qui semblait obnubiler et rendre sa plus grande sœur aussi satisfaite.

« Ne sont-ils pas mignon. » Cette question rhétorique brisa le silence harmonieux qui s'était installé entre les deux Strauss.

Confuse, la benjamine tourna sa tête vers son aînée, et de son regard, elle tenta de nouveau cette quête de retrouver l'objet d'intérêt de Mirajane. Elle repéra rapidement la carrure imposante de son frère et la silhouette d'une jeune femme à lunette.

« C'est toujours la même chose » ajouta la démone. « Tu sais à quoi ils me font penser ? » Elle ne prit pas le temps d'entendre la réponse qu'elle continua. « Leurs mouvements, leurs gestes, leurs regards, leurs disputes, leurs passions. Cela se résume en un tango »

Lisanna pantoise ne saisissant pas tout à fait le discours de son aînée, observa Elfman et Evergreen, tout en essayant de comprendre où sa sœur voulait en venir.

« Regarde bien, elle lui tourne le dos, il lui prend le bras la faisant pivoter. » La plus jeune des Strauss pencha la tête sur le côté tout en se laissant bercée par les indications de Mirajane. « Maintenant, elle le rejette, en le repoussant, elle repart. Il la rattrape de nouveau la tire vers lui et… »

La mage de take over animal ne laissa pas le temps à sa sœur de continuer qu'elle paracheva la phrase de celle-ci.

« Un regard, une étreinte et un baiser »

Un sourire aux lèvres, son visage s'illumina, elle venait de prendre une expression similaire à celle de son aînée, elle comprenait désormais la comparaison. Après tout ce n'était pas faux, ces deux-là n'arrêtaient pas de se repousser et en même temps de courir l'un derrière l'autre. Un cycle immuable qui caractérisait tellement bien ce couple. Leur interaction était comme la chorégraphie d'un tango. Le rejet, la colère et la passion formant cette recette homogène qu'est cette danse du désir.

« Demain, nous les inscrirons à des cours de danse de salon. » Termina par dire Lisanna sur un ton amusé.

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde en espérant que cela vous a plu, ce n'est pas très long ni de la grande littérature. Je suis désolé pour ça. Enfin voilà vous découvrez donc le premier chapitre créé avec la chanson "americano" de lady gaga version glee. Alors ce n'est pas des songs fics (la musique m'inspire juste pour écrire) et chaque chapitre aura un lien l'un avec l'autre, se sera donc une histoire continue. Voili voilou, les avis sont toujours appréciés :)**


	2. Day 2 Release me - Agnes

**Réponse aux commentaires ^^  
** **R.N. Zuzu Je suis extrêmement contente que cela t'aie autant plu. Bien sûr que je sais ce que tu penses du ElfEver. D'ailleurs il faut absolument que je commente encore tes chapitres pour Black Jack. ^^"  
**

 **Fairy tail fans Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait plaisir. Hé bien j'essayerais de poster chaque jour un chapitre. Etant donné qu'ils sont courts cela va automatiquement plus vite :P**

 **Yurrippe-chan Ouh là autant de compliment. Merci beaucoup! Oui c'est dommage qu'il n'y aie pas beaucoup d'auteurs francophones qui écrivent sur Evergreen ou même le couple ElfEver. Néanmoins il y a R.N. Zuzu que tu connais déjà qui fait des miracles aussi *^* Enfin merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire toutes mes histoires, ça me touche**

* * *

 **ElfEver Shuffle challenge day 2 : Release Me – Agnes.**

« Pour la centième fois, il en est hors de question ! » S'exclama Evergreen, tout en rejetant ses mèches bouclées à l'arrière.

La jeune femme venait encore faire un scandale devant le pas de la porte d'entrée de la famille Strauss. Son interlocuteur, Elfman la regardait peiner tout en arborant une mine d'incompréhension. La fée avait refusée catégoriquement l'invitation du mage de Take Over de l'emmener à des cours de danse.

« Et puis qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de tes sœurs ! » Ajouta-t-elle « Et en plus, tu les soutiens dans leur idée…» la châtaine tourna le dos à son amant et soupira « En fait, c'est toi le pire des trois ! »

Le Strauss s'approcha de la fée doucement, de ses bras musclés, il entoura la taille svelte de celle-ci. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule exposée. De toute façon que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Le Strauss savait pertinemment bien que s'il continuait à arguer avec elle, qu'elle comptait partir. Il continua néanmoins ses douces caresses, dessinant de ses lèvres une ligne invisible de baiser le long de l'épaule de la fée, jusqu'à son oreille.

« Tu es sûr de ton choix » souffla-t-il légèrement.

Un gémissement retenu quitta les lèvres de la fée qui prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Elle sortit de l'étreinte de son amant. Evergreen lui fit face, le toisant du regard, une expression contrariée se dessinait sur son visage.

« Lâche-moi, tu veux ! » S'énerva-t-elle « Tu penses que c'est avec ce cinéma que je vais accepter » pour appuyer ses paroles, elle fit des mouvements avec ses mains pour montrer le corps de son interlocuteur « Je pars, et n'essaye pas de me retenir » s'exclama la fée tout en offrant un air hautain. Elle tourna à nouveau le dos à son amant, et elle commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

Elfman la rattrapa, tout en prenant le poignet de celle-ci, il la regarda dans les yeux un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres du géant. « Je ne te retiendrais pas, car je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de revenir » sur ses mots le Strauss libéra le poignet de sa compagne et retourna dans son chez lui.

Evergreen resta un long moment immobile, le regard dirigé vers la demeure du Strauss. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaisse. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils, étouffa quelques jurons avant de prononcer une phrase claire et distincte.

« JE LE DETESTE ! »

* * *

 **Court ? je sais désolé malheureusement je ne peux pas me permettre de développer ^^" Enfin j'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu et laissez un petit commentaire sur l'histoire, ça motive toujours :D**


	3. Day 3 Verona - Romeo und Julia

**Réponse aux commentaires ^^**

Fairy tail fans: Merci :D et celui-ci est plus long que celui du jour deux ;)

 **Yurrippe-chan: Ha hé bien c 'est une très bonne chose alors :P Je partage le même avis que sur le ElfEver, ils ont toutes leur chance. Pour ce qui est du caractère de Evergreen. On a plus ou moins la même personnalité en tout cas en ce qui concerne le caractère de cochon xD** **  
**

* * *

 **ElfEver shuffle challenge day 3 : Verona – Roméo et Julia (version allemande)**

Deux mains qui claquaient contre le bois d'un banc se firent entendre et pourtant le bruit était passé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Personne ne s'était tourné vers la source d'où était venu le son. Non, bien sûr que non… Ils étaient trop « occupés ».

Elfman serra les poings et la mâchoire. Une expression fermée se dessinait sur son visage et un regard noir s'était installé. Contrarié ? Il ne l'était pas ! Fâché ? Sûrement pas, c'est un homme après tout ! Et pourquoi serait-il fâché ? Jaloux alors ?

Le mot était comme une explosion dans les pensées du mage de take over, il se renfrogna encore plus. Les bras croisés, il ruminait dans son coin. Même s'il avait mis le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait, il n'avouerait jamais haut et fort qu'il était jaloux. Le Strauss essaya de rationaliser les choses, mais il y avait un nuage noir qui embrumait son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à faire aller sa raison.

Comment pouvait-il rationaliser ? Alors que sa partenaire de danse se faisait et se laissait draguer ouvertement devant lui. Déjà qu'elle était plus sexy que jamais avec cette robe rouge moulante, mettant ses courbes sensuelles en valeur. Cette tenue qu'elle portait exposait une de ses épaules tandis que l'autre bras était habillé par une longue manche. De plus, le vêtement possédait cette ouverture au niveau des jambes pour permettre une liberté de mouvement.

Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement la robe qui rendait Evergreen resplendissante. Cette fée de malheur, selon lui, avait fait un chignon laissant quelques mèches bouclées tombée le long de son visage. Et pour finaliser le tout, une rose était attachée à sa coiffure.

La châtaine était drôlement sexy, et apparemment l'argentin n'était pas la seule personne à le penser. Tous les hommes du cours de Tango s'étaient approchés d'elle. Ils s'étaient accaparés l'attention de la fée. Le Strauss était convaincu que sa compagne l'avait oublié. Aux yeux d'Elfman, ses personnes qui tournaient autour d'Ever étaient des ennemies, des prédateurs. Il continuait à les observer, il ne voulait pas faire un scandale devant tout le monde et surtout, il ne voulait pas montrer à sa petite amie qu'il était jaloux.

Cependant, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase lorsqu'un des inconnus, qui en réalité était le professeur, prit la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu par la taille. L'homme fit quelques pas de danse avec elle la faisant virevolter gracieusement. Le blanc se leva, il se dirigea vers le soit disant couple. Il asséna un coup-de-poing violent aux gars, prit la fée par le poignet et la tira hors de la pièce.

« Ça ne va pas la tête ! » S'offusqua Evergreen.

Le mage de Take over ignora le commentaire de son interlocutrice et à la place, il répondit par tout autre chose, « C'est fini les cours de danse ! On y remet plus les pieds ! Par contre, je veux que tu gardes la robe… » Se fût tout ce qu'il dit. Il continua son chemin tout en tirant sa compagne par le poignet, tout en gardant cette expression contrariée.

La jeune femme se serait normalement libérée de la poigne de son amant, mais elle ne le fit. Au lieu de ça, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Finalement, elle avait atteint son objectif plus vite que prévu. La fée avait finalement réussi à faire, en moins de deux heures, abandonner Elfman cette idée saugrenue qu'était les cours de tango…

* * *

 **Voilà le troisième jour, il y a de la jalousie dans l'air! Je dois dire que la chanson Verone de Roméo et Juliette m'a hyper inspiré. Je me rends compte que ce challenge est hyper amusant. Enfin voilà, j'espère que cela vous avez plu. Laissez un petit commentaire ça motive.**


	4. Day 4 si demain - K antonn-Bonnie Tyler

**Réponse aux commentaires ^^**

 **Fairy tail fans:** **Merci beaucoup :D**

 **Yurrippe-chan: Merci pour cet avis, Ever calculatrice ? Non pas du tout xDDD J'avoue que j'ai vraiment un point faible pour le thème de la jalousie. Je trouve ça amusant et mignon ;)** **  
**

* * *

 **ElfEver shuffle challenge day 4: Si demain… - kareen Antonn/Bonnie Tyler**

La nuit était calme, la lune était le seul éclairage contre ce monde de ténèbres. Ses rayons étaient d'ailleurs filtrés par les rideaux de la chambre de la fée de Fairy Tail. Celle-ci était endormie paisiblement, éreintée par les évènements passés. À côté d'elle se trouvait Elfman qui lui était réveillé. Celui-ci regarda le réveil qui indiquait 3 heures du matin. Le mage de take over soupira longuement, se trouvant sur son dos, il regarda le plafond qui semblait être le meilleur sujet d'observation.

Il était temps pour lui de partir, c'est ce qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il passait la soirée chez Evergreen ou plutôt chez les Raijinshuu. En effet, car ceux-ci partageaient une maison à eux quatre. Bref, lorsque le blanc passait une soirée avec sa compagne, il restait souvent dormir avec elle. Cependant après une certaine heure, il rentrait chez lui pour ne pas devoir affronter, le lendemain matin, les regards accusateurs et meurtriers des équipiers de la châtaigne.

L'argentin n'avait donc jamais passé une nuit complète avec sa douce. Il se leva délicatement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il tenta de chercher ses affaires qui étaient éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Dans sa quête au but de récupérer ses vêtements, il remarqua la robe rouge de la châtaine se trouvant au sol. À cette vue, un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage d'Elfman qui se remémora les événements qui s'étaient produits plus tôt dans la journée.

Il se souvenait de l'avoir tirée jusque chez elle, toujours de mauvaise humeur par ces bandes de fauves qui lui tournaient autour durant le cours de danse. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas relevé le fait que cela était bien étrange qu'Evergreen se laisse faire sans broncher. Bref, il se rappelait être entré dans la demeure qui était étrangement vide et s'être dirigée vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Une fois dans la pièce, il avait fermé la porte et avait poussé la fée contre. Gourmand, il avait déposé ses lèvres violemment sur les siennes. Ses mains glissaient le long du corps aguicheur de la mage au regard si particulier. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ses gémissements, ainsi que ses frémissement dès qu'il la touchait. En réalité, il ne la voulait que pour lui et lui seul, seulement ! Il voulait à nouveau la faire sienne et montrer au monde entier que c'était LUI l'homme qui partageait sa vie avec cette femme.

C'était une vraie nuit de passion, la sentir aussi proche de lui, c'était revitalisant. Après ces évènements, il était clair qu'il ferait tout pour qu'aucun autre homme n'essaye de lui voler sa précieuse reine des fées.

Le Strauss sortit de ses pensées en secouant la tête légèrement. Il retrouva enfin ses vêtements et il se rhabilla. Une fois fait, il se rapprocha du bord du lit et s'agenouilla pour regarder une dernière fois le visage paisible de sa belle au bois dormant. Il laissa glissa ses doigts tendrement sur le visage de la fée et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Repose-toi bien » murmura-t-il.

Il se leva et fit volte-face. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une main retenait la sienne.

La lumière de la lampe de chevet s'allumait, et il se tourna vers une Evergreen encore à moitié endormie en train de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Tu t'en vas ? » Dit-il d'un ton fatigué « encore… »

Il la regarda surpris et en même temps désolé. Quel imbécile, il l'avait sûrement réveillée.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir rev… »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car la fée le coupa avec un autre commentaire.

« Ils ne seront pas là demain matin. » Elle ferma légèrement les yeux puis continua « Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul ce soir » ces quelques paroles prononcées étaient gonflées d'honnêtetés. « Si tu tiens un tant soi-peu à moi, retourne te coucher »

Ce n'était pas le genre de la fée de dire ce genre de choses, et Elfman était convaincue que le lendemain matin, elle aurait déjà oublié ce qu'elle avait dit. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser comme ça, aussi fragile… Il ne lui répondit pas et à la place, il s'était déshabillé et l'avait rejoint dans le lit.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait remis ses lunettes sur la table de chevet tout en éteignant la lumière. Elle se colla à son amant, qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit directement.

Quant au Strauss, celui-ci regarda sa compagne pendant de longues minutes. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce qu'elle le retienne. Même s'il savait pertinemment bien qu'elle n'avouerait jamais ce petit moment de faiblesse. Une chose était claire pour le Strauss, leur relation avait atteint un nouveau cap.

* * *

 **Tout d'abord, je veux m'excuser pour mon retard d'un jour... J'étais très occupée hier et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre. Bref, mais enfin voilà un nouveau jour, cette fois ci c'est la chanson "total eclipse of the heart" version française sur laquelle je suis tombée. J'ai le sentiment que plus j'avance dans les jours, plus le texte s'allonge x) Enfin voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu et laissez un petit commentaire, cela me motive vraiment!**


	5. Day 5 Hokus pokus dikke dokus - k3

**Réponse aux commentaires ^^**

 **R.N. Zuzu: Merci merci et encore une fois merci d'avoir pris le temps de tout lire et de laisser à chaque fois un commentaire c'est adorable vraiment 3 Franchement savoir que tu as adoré me rend vraiment heureuse c'est que j'ai bien fait mon travail :P**

 **Lisette: Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre, je te motive à continuer mais savoir que tu lis déjà ce que j'écris me réchauffe déjà le coeur :D**

 **Lauraine Tonksm: Haha contente que ce côté fluffy te plaise. C'est vrai que ça me manque aussi le côté un peu guimauve dans le ElfEver. Hé bien heureuse que cela te plaise :D**

 **Fairy tail fan: Merci de prendre le temps de lire et de commenter :D**

* * *

 **ElfEvever Shuffle challenge day 5 : Hokus Pokus Dikke Dokus – k3**

La fée de fairy tail avançait tête baissée vers la guilde, les poings serrés et le coeur battant. Ce qui s'était passé durant cette mission, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Un moment de faiblesse de sa part sûrement… Était-ce vraiment juste un simple instant, ou a-t-elle toujours été aussi faible ? La grande Evergreen se remettait en question.

Un peu plus loin devant elle, Le Strauss marchait calmement. Il ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers elle. Le mage de Take over avait un bras couvert de bandage et des fameuses égratignures sur tout le corps. Il était dans un sale état ! Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas lui poser de problèmes à moins que… Il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant l'entrée de la guilde. Il soupira un bon coup, et puis ouvrit les portes de Fairy Tail.

Une fois arrivé dans le bâtiment, la plupart des mages se précipitèrent vers lui. Mirajane fut la première à l'atteindre. Celle-ci le regardait avec incompréhension et inquiétude que c'était-il passé ?

« Elfman ? »

Pour seule réponse, la blanche reçu un grognement de douleur de la part de son frère. Elle le força à s'appuyer contre elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui offrit son sourire angélique. Juste au moment où elle allait guider l'argentin vers l'infirmerie. La démone entendit un bruit, elle se tourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait d'arriver dans la guilde. Le magnifique sourire que portait Mirajane s'effaça peu à peu, pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

À l'entrée se trouvait Evergreen, la châtaine faisait face aux regards accusateurs et désapprobateurs de tous les mages de Fairy Tail. La jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise, elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche.

« Qu'as-tu fait à mon frère ! » S'énerva la démone « Tu l'as laissé faire tout le travail où quoi ! »

La seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu se figea, surprise par le ton meurtrier qu'avait employé la blanche. Elle tenta de répondre afin de se défendre, mais elle fut devancée par Elfman.

« Non Nee-chan, elle a fait de son mieux » prononça le mage de Take over d'un ton ironique. « Enfin, j'ai quand même failli perdre un bras par son… » Il termina sa phrase en regardant sa compagne dans les yeux « incompétence »

À ces mots, l'intéressée eut un hoquet de surprise, de plus elle avait une sensation de nausée. La pièce semblait tourner autour d'elle et pourtant, elle pouvait encore voir le regard des autres mages autour d'elle. Dans leurs yeux, elle y lisait du dégoût et de la honte. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de tenir sur ses jambes et de rester digne.

« Elle n'a plus de magie… » Ajouta le blanc, un rictus se formant au coin de ses lèvres. « Elle a perdu le peu de capacité et de pouvoir qu'elle avait ! »

Evergreen se recula, se sentant de plus en plus oppresser. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle baissa le regard et remarqua, que son tatouage de Fairy Tail commençait tout doucement à s'effacer. La châtaine déposa sa main à l'emplacement du dis tatouage. Elle continua à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute quelque chose. Elle se tourna pour voir que c'était le blond de l'unité des Raijinshuu. La fée soupira de soulagement en le voyant, elle allait se réfugier dans les bras de son chef, mais elle se retint. Le regard noir que le dragon slayer lui offrait la fit frissonner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une fée sans aile ? Qu'est-ce qu'une fée sans magie ? Qu'est-ce qu'une fée sans Fairy Tail ? » Demanda un Luxus satisfait.

Pour seule réponse, les membres de la guilde se mirent à rire aux éclats. La châtaine était complètement perdu, elle voulait fuir s'en aller, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était littéralement encerclée, seule contre tous. Elle tenta de croiser son regard avec son amant pour la dernière fois. Celui-ci s'approcha, d'elle, il prit le poignet de la jeune femme et le serra.

« Tu me dégoûtes !»

Evergreen se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait à une vitesse grande V, sa respiration était saccadée et des larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues. Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se ressaisir. Elle regarda sa poitrine et remarqua toujours la présence du tatouage de la guilde. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il était pourtant si réel.

La fée regarda son réveil, celui-ci indiquait 6 heures du matin.

Elle se tourna pour voir si son amant était toujours là, mais la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, prenant le coussin d'Elfman entre ses bras.

« Il est parti… »

* * *

 **voici le 5e jour du Challenge. C'est maintenant que vous allez constater mes goûts bizarre dans la musique. Hokus pokus Dikke Dokus est une chanson d'un musical neerlandais dont j'étais fan étant gamine. Enfin bref, en ce qui concerne ce petit bout d'écriture, j'ai quitté pendant un moment le registre humour pour aller dans quelque chose de plus Angsty Ne vous en faites pas, je ne ferais pas que des chapitres comme ça. J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu et merci de laisser votre petit avis sur cette histoire.**


	6. Day 6 Crno i belo - Kaliopi

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Fairy tail fan: Haha j'aime ta réaction et j'aime être sadique. Merci beaucoup :D**

 **R.N. Zuzu: Je suis contente que tu es passée par plusieurs émotions, j'en suis fière *^* Alors la chanson c'est vieux j'avoue et c'est à ce moment là que je me dis faut que le temps me rattrape xD Nan mais la musique en elle même ne m'a pas inspiré mais les paroles oui. Etant donné que se sont trois fées qui ont perdu leur pouvoir ;)**

 **Lisette: Merci d'avoir posté à nouveau un commentaire :D Je suis heureuse franchement je suis hyper satisfaite que tu aies aimé. Merci de m'avoir fait voir, je l'ai normalement corrigé ;)**

 **Xenolanne256 : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, et oui tu as raison ce couple est bien trop oublié à mon goût mais j'espère toujours qu'il se répande et qu'il ait plus de succès :D**

* * *

 **ElfEvever Shuffle challenge day 6: Crno i belo – Kaliopi**

Evergreen se trouvait dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main le regard dans le vide. Elle se sentait seule… La maison qu'elle partageait avec ses équipiers lui semblaient si grande aujourd'hui. La fée s'était levée, avait pris une douche et portait juste un peignoir de bain pour la couvrir. Elle avait espéré que son amant serait dans la maison, mais il n'avait laissé aucune trace.

Elle ferma les yeux, l'espace d'un instant, et des images de son cauchemar revinrent par vague une à une. Finalement peut être que cela était un signe, qu'Elfman se lasserait d'elle. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres, elle pensait l'avoir retenu, mais il était quand même parti.

« Si tu tiens un tant soi-peu à moi, reste »

La châtaine marmonna cette phrase qui lui semblait floue, elle n'était plus sûre si elle l'avait rêvé ou si elle le lui avait vraiment dit.

Elle resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes, oubliant son thé qui se refroidissait, oubliant en réalité tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. La jeune femme ne remarqua même pas le bruit des clés et des pas lourds se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres se déposant sur sa joue, qu'elle sortit de son train de réflexion qui l'avait emmené bien loin. Elle tourna la tête pour se trouver face au visage rayonnant de son amant. Evergreen fronça les sourcils, contrariée par la présence du mage de Take Over.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là !? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec et froid.

Elfman fut surpris par la réaction de sa compagne, quel drôle de façon de lui dire bonjour. Il pensait qu'elle serait heureuse de le voir.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » commença l'argentin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne lui répondit pas. Il était parti, encore pendant la nuit. Apparemment pour lui, elle n'était juste qu'un coup d'un soir ou de plusieurs soirs. Cependant, dès que c'était fini, il partait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? » Redemanda-t-elle sur ce même ton froid, tout en se levant de sa chaise.

« Ever ? » Questionna le blanc tout en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de son interlocutrice « ça ne va pas ? »

Elle sortit de son étreinte en le repoussant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche ! Celle-ci n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre la réalité et ce rêve. Elle le dégoûtait, c'est pour ça qu'il partait. Voilà la pensée qui obscurcissait l'esprit de la fée.

« Je vais bien ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Rajouta la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu « Tu viens et tu repars comme un coup de vent. Tu ne viens que quand cela t'arrange ! »

Le Strauss resta complètement paralysé par les dire de châtaine. Pourquoi était-elle si fâchée, il ne lui avait rien fait de mal. Certes, il était parti, mais c'était pour lui préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il voulait la surprendre, montrer que tous les deux, ils pouvaient passer ce nouveau cap dans leur relation. Vivre une sorte de vie de famille.

« Ever… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » essaya-t-il calmement « je voulais te surprendre avec mon petit-déjeuner d'homme » Termina le Strauss d'un air fier.

Mauvaise tactique, il fallait qu'il utilise le mot commençant par un H. Evergreen le foudroya du regard, elle s'approcha de lui la colère se lisant sur son visage.

« J'ai l'air d'un homme ! » Sermonna-t-elle.

À vrai dire, les paroles d'Elfman qui étaient censées avoir un but de la calmer n'avaient fait qu'attiser la colère de sa compagne. Quel imbécile il pouvait être, il aurait vraiment dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de dire LE mot.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'énerve autant, quelque chose s'est passé ? »

L'inquiétude pouvait se lire clairement sur le visage du mage de Take Over. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le comportement de son interlocutrice. Bien sûr, qu'il avait l'habitude de son caractère difficile. Néanmoins, il voyait bien que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la même chose que d'ordinaire.

L'intéressée quant à elle ignora complètement son amant, elle lui tournait le dos. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs plus lui parler, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle le dégoûtait, mais lui aussi la dégoûtait. Au moins, c'était réciproque…

Le Strauss soupira vaincu par cet échange, il pensait qu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble plus loin, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, la fée ne voulait pas se confier, n'avait-elle aucune confiance en lui ? N'était-il pas assez proche pour qu'elle lui raconte ses tracas ?

« Je suis fatigué, Evergreen ! » s'exclama l'argentin d'un ton las. Il avait employé le prénom complet de la châtaine ce qui voulait dire qu'il était sérieux. « Tu ne veux pas me le dire très bien, mais je ne reste pas ici. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance… Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas ! Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de continuer alors ? » Termina Elfman avec une pointe de tristesse.

Il tourna les talons se dirigeant déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, il fit volte-face lorsqu'il entendit la voix brisée de sa petite amie.

« Je te dégoûte, c'est ça ? »

* * *

 **Le sixième jour déjà... Que le temps passe vite n'est ce pas. Cette fois c'est la magnifique chanson crno i belo de Kaliopi qui m'a accompagné. Une chanson serbe magnifique, si vous n'aimez pas la voix écouter juste la version instrumental et vous serez subjugué. Voilà je reste encore dans ce registre un peu sombre, veuillez m'en excuser. Sinon laissez vos avis qui me motivent terriblement :D**


	7. Day 7 Love kills - Roberto Bellarosa

**Réponse aux commentaires ^^**

 **R.N. Zuzu: De rien pour les éclaircissements :D Merci de me suivre et de commenter et tout**

 **Fairy tail fan: Pour le moment j'ai un côté sadique je ne sais pas pourquoi...**

* * *

 **ElfEvever Shuffle challenge day 7: Love kills – Roberto Bellarosa**

Elfman cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi ce que sa compagne venait de prononcer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter ? D'où lui était venue une idée aussi saugrenue ? Le mage de Take Over était perdu, il n'arrivait pas à croire les dire de la fée. Était-elle consciente de l'ineptie qu'elle venait de lui balancer.

Ne voyant toujours pas une réaction de la part de l'argentin. Evergreen perdit patience, elle soupira d'exaspération. Elle venait de lui dire ce qui la dérangeait et lui, il restait comme l'idiot qu'il était, planté là. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches tapa légèrement du pied et tourna le dos à son amant.

« C'est bon oublie ce que j'ai dit, rentre chez toi ! »

Elle retourna dans la cuisine afin de déposer sa tasse de thé refroidi dans l'évier. Elle ne voulait clairement plus le voir. Elle avait l'esprit toujours embrumé ainsi qu'une douleur désagréable et oppressante au niveau de sa poitrine. La seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu ne s'attendait pas à sentir deux bras musclés entourés sa taille ainsi que le contact de lèvres chaudes dans son cou.

« Ever… »

Elle avait du mal à croire que cette voix remplit d'inquiétude était celle de l'homme qui l'a méprisait tellement dans son rêve. Evergreen se trouvait sur cette fine ligne qu'était rêve et réalité… Elle n'arrivait même plus à différencier les deux.

La châtaine ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière pour la déposer contre le torse d'Elfman. Elle n'avait pas la force de se disputer, ni de se battre avec lui. Elle rouvrit les yeux subitement lorsqu'elle se sentit être soulevée du sol. Elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un mage de Take Over soucieux du bien-être de sa fée.

L'argentin la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, il la déposa tendrement sur le lit, il s'installa à côté d'elle la tenant fermement dans ses bras. Il la regarda dans les yeux, ils voulaient comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi avait elle eut ce comportement étrange ce matin ? Il fut surpris lorsque des larmes avaient réussi à braver le mur de fierté que sa compagne s'était forgée.

« Ever ? » Demanda tendrement le Strauss.

Evergreen ne pensait pas qu'elle allait craquer. Elle était persuadée qu'elle était assez forte et courageuse que pour montrer ses craintes. C'était une reine des fées, elle ne pouvait pas montrer que de l'intérieur, elle était encore cette enfant blessée par les torpeurs de la vie. Seuls les Raijinshuu connaissaient sa vraie nature ! Cependant, là, elle venait de se dévoiler devant lui.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ou même comment ses larmes avaient réussis à s'échapper. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas blottie contre le corps d'Elfman au contraire, elle avait gardé une certaine distance même si son amant la tenait dans ses bras. Elle voulait garder tout de même une once de dignité. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces et déblatéra au Strauss son rêve, ses craintes liées à ce cauchemar.

L'argentin n'interrompit pas une seule fois sa partenaire, il écouta avec attention le récit de son interlocutrice. De temps à autre, il caressa le bras de celle-ci dans un geste réconfortant. Il ne voulait ni la brusquer, ni sembler trop oppressant envers la femme qui lui racontait des secrets que peut être lui seul ne saurait. Il l'admira pour sa sincérité et la confiance qu'elle lui offrait.

En effet, Elfman n'avait plus vu sa belle dans un tel état de faiblesse depuis les évènements de l'île de Tenrô. Et savoir qu'elle se mettait à nu, détruisant une à une chaque barrière qu'elle s'était construite, réchauffait le cœur du mage de Take Over. En l'écoutant parler, il regrettait les mots durs qu'il lui avait dits quelques heures plus tôt.

Le récit qu'Evergreen avait déblatéré pendant sûrement un long moment s'était achevé. Elle regardait maintenant son amant. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle n'était pas sûre à quoi elle devait s'attendre de la part de celui-ci. Cependant, elle avait déjà pris sa résolution.

Le Strauss, lui, la regardait avec un petit sourire dessiner sur les lèvres. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement refermant l'écart qu'il y avait entre leur visage. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un baiser tendre. Là, il n'y avait rien de passionnel, juste ce sentiment de simplicité. Le mage de Take Over ne pouvait voir qu'un avenir radieux. Cet échange était bien plus qu'une preuve, son interlocutrice avait fait un réel effort…

La fée de Fairy Tail brisa leur étreinte. Elle se mordit le bas de la lèvre légèrement avant de prononcer d'une voix hésitante ses prochaines paroles.

« Je suis désolé Elf' mais c'est fini. »

* * *

 **Voilà une semaine de passé. J'avoue que pour le moment je suis très cruelle, vous avez le droit à du angst et énormément de fluffy. Bon je ne pense pas tenir longtemps dans ce registre. Néanmoins voilà ce que cela donne lorsque le titre d'une chanson s'appelle "love kills" ("l'amour tue") ouaip... Ne me tuez pas mais maudissez mon Ipod c'est lui qui décide xD Laissez les commentaires qui sont fortement appréciés.**


	8. Day 8 Little taste - Skyler Stonestreet

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Fairy tail fan: Tu peux me tuer mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu verras la fin de l'histoire xD merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et de continuer à suivre l'histoire**

 **R.N. Zuzu: Ouhhhh merci pour tout**

 **Lisette: HOOOOOOOOH j'ai adoré ton commentaire, il m'a fait rire et tout. Franchement je suis hyper contente tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Héhé /fier de pouvoir faire souffrir ses lecteurs/ xD En ce qui concerne ton analyse, je te dis BRAVO. C'est tout à fait ça, t'as tout compris. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que voilà la psychologie d'Ever n'a plus de secret pour toi ;)**

 **Yurrippe-chan** **: Pas grave, je peux comprendre que tu n'as pas toujours le temps ^^ Le nom des chansons 5 et 6 compliqués à dire pour la cinq tu lis ça comme tu le vois, tu prononces bien toutes les lettres et pour la seconde tu lis ça comme: cèrno i bèlo. Héhé je dois cours de langue maintenant xD Merci à toi et ton commentaire. Et franchement ne te soucie pas pour ça :P**

* * *

 **ElfEver Shuffle challenge Day 8 : A little taste – Skyler Stonestreet**

Il en avait eu juste qu'un petit goût de ce que c'était de s'engager avec Evergreen ou plutôt d'avoir été engagé dans une relation avec la fée. Elfman soupira longuement, cela faisait déjà une semaine… Une semaine qu'il ne s'était plus vu. Une semaine qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle d'elle ni de son équipe.

Quant aux questions indiscrètes que ses sœurs lui posèrent, celles-ci furent ignorées. Dire que le mage de Take over était dévasté, ce n'était pas tout à fait correct. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à un tel revirement de situation. Il avait connu l'illusion de goûter au bonheur de vivre une vie paisible avec la châtaine. Néanmoins, celle-ci l'avait vite ramené à la réalité en lui laissant cette sensation âcre et amère au fond de lui. Pourquoi s'était-elle dévoilée complètement pour le quitter ensuite ?

C'était une question qui l'avait taraudé depuis cette fameuse matinée. Le Strauss avait néanmoins réussi à trouver une solution afin d'oublier la saveur de la solitude qu'elle lui avait laissée. Il s'était mis à boire, pas à s'en rendre malade, mais pour taire ce sentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et donc, tous les soirs, il buvait une à une ses chopes de bières. Cette boisson dorée lui offrait le goût de l'oublie sur son palais.

Ce soir n'était pas différent des autres, l'argentin était affalé sur le comptoir son cher et tendre alcool à la main. Son esprit vagabondait dans un monde bien loin… Un univers de souvenirs. Il pouvait encore ressentir la sensation de la douce peau de la fée contre ses doigts, il pouvait encore entendre le doux gémissement qu'elle laissait échapper, il pouvait encore imaginer ce sourire si précieux qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Le mage de Take over ne pouvait pas accepter le fait, qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Certes, Evergreen pouvait être difficile et avoir un caractère exigeant, mais n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il avait succombé à son charme ?

Au final comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si compliquées avec elle ? Qu'avait-elle espéré en lui disant ces quelques mots ?

Il se rappelait distinctement ces gestes, les faiblesses dans sa voix. Elle s'était mordu la lèvre avant de prononcer le fameux « Désolé Elf' mais c'est fini ». Était-ce un signe de regret ? Du regret pourquoi ? De le quitter ou bien d'avoir commencé une relation avec lui ? Il la voyait encore se lever et lui tourner le dos. Elfman se souvenait avoir néanmoins remarqué qu'elle avait les bras croisés, peut être essayait-elle de se réconforter. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à voir ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa partenaire.

« Je te demanderais de partir maintenant » avait-elle murmuré d'un ton froid.

Le Strauss s'était exécuté comme un vulgaire pantin. Il avait quitté la pièce sans jeter un dernier regard à sa douce. Et s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu voir qu'elle s'était tournée et que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

En y réfléchissant, Elfman regrettait de ne pas s'être battu pour la garder, d'avoir été trop lâche. Il aurait dû la raisonner, il aurait dû la faire réaliser à quel point il voulait être avec elle. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit les trois mots… Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être que c'était ça la cause de leur séparation. Il ne lui avait jamais dit : « Je t'aime » de peur qu'elle soit effrayée. Finalement, l'argentin l'avait sûrement fait fuir en ne lui disant pas à quel point il tenait à elle.

Le blanc était le seul à être blâmé dans l'histoire. Il était maintenant seul et sa seule compagnie était cette chope de bière vide qu'il tenait dans sa main. Même l'alcool doré avait décidé de disparaître… Il se trouvait pitoyable.

Il soupira longuement, le regard dans le vide. Il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de deux présences près de lui. Il sortit de ses pensées en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit un toussotement. Il blêmit à la vue des deux interlocuteurs qui se trouvaient devant lui.

« Elfm-» Fried n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de prononcer le nom du Strauss que son équipier à casque s'était mis à genoux devant lui.

« Par pitié, reprend là fait, quelque chose ! » S'exclama Bixlow d'un air dramatique. « Je ne sais pas ce que ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais faut que tu la reconquisses »

Les bébés du marionnettiste qui volait autour du groupe répétèrent le dernier mot de leur maître en chœur.

Le mage de rune quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que son équipier se donne comme ça en spectacle. Le vert toussota une seconde fois et dit d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Ce que veut dire Bixlow, c'est que Evergreen n'est plus vraiment elle-même et… » Le capitaine des Raijinshuu fut de nouveau coupé par son partenaire.

« Elle met nos vies en danger, elle veut notre mort ! » S'égosilla le bleu. Celui-ci s'était levé et avait mis ses mains de part et d'autre sur les épaules d'Elfman et le secouait comme un prunier.

À nouveau Fried leva les yeux au ciel légèrement exaspéré par le comportement ridicule de Bixlow. Il se demandait franchement si son ami n'avait pas laissé tomber sa dignité quelque part… Car c'était quelque chose qui manquait fortement à son équipier.

« Sérieusement Elfman, Ever nous met en danger, mais elle se met aussi en danger. Et j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose tôt ou tard » prononça le vert une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. En même temps, le mage de rune tira son coéquipier vers l'arrière pour que celui-ci lâche le Strauss.

L'argentin avait bu une à une les paroles de ses interlocuteurs. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris qu'une partie des Raijinshuu soit venue le voir. Il pensait qu'il devait plutôt se faire petit auprès d'eux, puisque ceux-ci étaient extrêmement protecteurs envers la membre féminine du groupe.

Cependant, voilà les faits étaient là. Le mage de Take over n'avait pas envie de goûter à cette sensation amère qu'était le rejet. Il était trop tard pour se battre et la convaincre de se remettre ensemble. Il avait eu sa chance le matin de leur dernière discussion et il avait été trop couard pour la prendre.

« Écoutez, elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle a été claire là-dessus, en tant qu'homme, je compte respecter sa requête. » Il soupira un peu « Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous aiderais pas. »

Elfman venait à peine de finir sa phrase, qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule et qu'une sensation douloureuse parcourue tout son corps. Puis d'un coup quelque chose le força à ce qu'il se tourne et puis… Plus rien !

* * *

 **Voilà la compagnie, un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle chanson. Bon j'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que ceux que je fais. Au départ j'avais pensé à faire quelque chose de toujours un peu sombre et puis je me suis dit que je vous avais assez fait souffrir comme ça donc j'ai rajouté une note humoristique. Enfin voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez de laisser un commentaire :D**

 **Ha oui je voulais aussi vous annoncer qu'une ElfEver Week est organisé du 31 Mai au 6 Juin. Je vous invite à y participer activement afin d'aider le ElfEver qui est un couple bien trop oublié. Les thèmes dans l'ordre sont: coeur - rêve - espoir - thème au choix - univers alternatif - chaleur - fleur. Voili voilou :D**


	9. Day 9 I'm still in love with you

**Réponse aux commentaires**

 **R.N. Zuzu: Vraiment désolé pour ne pas t'avoir répondu, cependant j'ai corrigé ça. Hé bien ton super méga commentaire m'a fait drôlement plaisir. Je peux t'assurer que je l'ai relu plus d'une dizaine de fois. Tout d'abord c'était pas fait exprès cet effet miroir, et j'espère que je n'ai pas ramené des souvenirs douloureux car si c'est le cas désolé. Sinon hé bien je suis super contente de ton avis sur le chapitre et merci beaucoup sincèrement :D**

 **Fairy tail fan: héhé de rien xD Cool franchement je t'invite à le faire :D**

 **Xenolanne256: Merci pour ton avis haha c'est mignon ta réaction. Alors pour répondre à ta question hé bien je n'ai pas de trame toute faite, les idées viennent au fur et à mesure. D'ailleurs certains chapitres m'ont mis dans une impasse... ^^"**

* * *

 **ElfEver shuffle challenge day 9: I'm still in love with you – Electro Velvet**

« Je pense que tu y as été trop fort Luxus… Tu l'as vachement amoché »

Elfman n'arrivait pas à reconnaître à qui appartenait cette voix. Tout était flou autour de lui… Il avait l'esprit embrumé. Le Strauss n'avait aucune notion d'où il était, qui il y avait, qu'est-ce qui se passait. Il avait juste cette assaillante douleur au niveau du crâne qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« Vraiment ? Tu sais Bixlow, mon poing a juste glissé »

L'argentin reconnu tout doucement les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui, progressivement celui-ci reprit conscience. Ses yeux s'adaptaient à la lumière de la pièce. Le mage de Take over pouvait enfin déterminer qu'il était dans l'infirmerie et peu à peu, il remarqua la présence de trois mages, bien trop familier.

« Il se réveille ! » S'exclama Fried.

Malgré la douleur lancinante, le blanc essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était placé plus tôt. Il était au bar, le mage de rune et son ami à casque l'avaient abordé pour parler d'Evergreen. Il se remémora vite le courant électrique qui avait parcouru son corps ainsi qu'un poing qui s'approchait dangereusement de son visage et puis plus rien. Le noir total !

« Elfboy ? » Demanda le marionnettiste curieux.

Pour seule réponse, Elfman grogna de douleur. Celui-ci essaya de sortir de son état léthargique. Il leva la tête et fit face au regard meurtrier du dragon slayer de foudre.

« Ecoute moi bien Elfman » commença Luxus « Le fait que tu sortes avec Ever ne m'enchantais pas vraiment. Cependant, il serait temps que tu te comportes comme un homme. Si toi, tu as décidé de te noyer dans l'alcool, elle… » Le blond souffla légèrement et ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Ever est aussi touchée par cette histoire, et même si elle ne dit rien cela se voit par son comportement » Termina le mage de rune « Tu devrais connaître l'histoire »

* * *

Les premiers jours après la rupture, ne semblaient pas avoir réellement d'impact sur la fée. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une pâle illusion de la réalité. En effet, la châtaine avait commencé cette manie de nettoyer tout. La maison était passée au peigne fin, la jeune femme avait déplacé le mobilier et les affaires de ses congénères dans des endroits différents. Elle avait astiqué à plusieurs reprises les mêmes objets au point que certains avaient rendu l'âme. Cette nouvelle folie était déjà un signe qu'Evergreen n'allait pas bien du tout.

Ses équipiers avaient été vite exaspérés par son occupation. En effet, ce monstre du nettoyage avait tellement bien rangé la maison que les Raijinshuu n'arrivaient plus à retrouver leurs appartenances.

D'ailleurs, Fried, Bixlow et Luxus lui avaient demandé si elle allait bien ou Si Elfman la manquait. À chaque fois qu'ils lui posaient la question, la jeune femme feignait l'indifférence. Celle-ci, voulait montrer que cette histoire ne la touchait pas et qu'elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour son ex-amant. Après tout, la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu avait mis un terme à leur relation. Pourquoi devrait-elle se soucier du blanc ?

La châtaine ne s'était pas inquiétée, une seule fois, à l'idée qu'il sorte de chez lui sans veste alors qu'il pleuvait. Elle n'était pas du tout terrifiée à l'idée qu'il se batte et se blesse ou qu'il puisse se trouver au bras d'une autre. Non, elle n'était pas soucieuse ! Ou pas…

Plusieurs fois, la fée s'était dit qu'elle avait bien fait. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait raconté toutes ses faiblesses, s'était montrée vulnérable à ces yeux, il fallait qu'elle l'évite.

« Tu sais que nous, on connaît tes faiblesses et tu ne nous as jamais rejetés » avait osé prononcer Fried

Evergreen se rappelle que ce jour-là, elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas la même chose. Et comme réponse, la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu avait reçu comme un haussement d'épaule.

Enfin, pour finir les garçons avaient décidé de l'amener en mission pour qu'elle pense à autre chose. Cependant, ce n'était pas leur plus brillante idée. En effet, à plusieurs reprises, ils avaient failli se faire transformer en pierre ou bien recevoir de la poussière explosive en plein visage. De plus, la jeune femme avait décidé de les abandonner pendant la nuit pour se charger seul d'une guilde clandestine. Il était donc clair pour les trois mages masculins qu'Evergreen était dangereuse pour elle et pour eux.

* * *

Elfman soupira un peu à l'histoire que les Raijinshuu venaient de lui raconter. Le Strauss était certes perturbé par ces révélations, mais il comptait être ferme dans le respect de la décision de son ex-compagne.

« Tu devrais savoir qu'Ever est une femme fière et qu'elle montre rarement ses faiblesses. » Prononça le mage de rune calmement « Elle a peur que tu utilises ses faiblesses à ses dépens. »

« Montre-lui qu'elle ne risque rien » enchaîna Bixlow tout en tirant la langue.

Le blanc comprenait très bien ce que ses interlocuteurs disaient. Lui aussi se faisait du souci pour son ex, lui aussi était touché par cette rupture. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il revienne sur son choix. Si elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, c'est qu'en tant qu'homme, il n'était pas digne d'elle.

« Écoutez, je sais bien que vous voulez qu'Ever aille mieux, mais je ne pense pas que je suis la personne idéal. »

Luxus serra les poings, il était à bout. Le comportement de l'argentin l'agaçait fortement. Le dragon slayer tira Elfman par le col du t-shirt, lui offrant son regard extrêmement intimidant.

« Tu as fini de te comporter comme une mauviette ! »

Le mage de Take over fronça les sourcils, et repoussa violemment le blond.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle, mais c'est ELLE qui a choisi de mettre fin à notre relation, pas moi ! Je respecte donc son choix ! » S'énerva le Strauss.

« Très bien ! Mais ne t'approche plus d'Ever ! »

* * *

 **Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai vraiment pas pu poster plus tôt. Néanmoins, il est là le 9e jour. Franchement j'étais super inspirée surtout que cette fois-ci je me suis servie des paroles de la chanson pour avancer. Enfin voilà, sinon j'espère que cela vous plaira et laisser un commentaire plz :D**

 **N'oubliez pas la ElfEver week (30 mai au 6 juin)** **Les thèmes dans l'ordre sont: coeur - rêve - espoir - thème au choix - univers alternatif - chaleur - fleur. Voili voilou :D**


	10. Day 10 Undo - Sanna Nielson

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Fairy tail fan: J'avoue que j'avais laissé des indices sur qui pouvait avoir frapper l'homme de la guilde :P Sinon Merci**

 **R.N. Zuzu: J'espère... Désolé :/ Héhé Luxus sur les nerds noooooon... Juste surprotecteur xD Héhé Merci :D**

 **Yurrippe-chan** **: Merci à toi pour ton avis. Nan pour le moment c'est pas la grande joie j'avoue... Et mon histoire, un happy end ? Je ne sais pas cela dépendra de la dernière chanson xDDD**

* * *

 **ElfEver Shuffle Challenge Day 10 : Undo – Sanna Nielson**

Deux semaines déjà qu'Evergreen et Elfman ne se parlaient plus. La fée avait remplacé sa manie de vouloir tout nettoyer par une nouvelle folie, le tricot ! Elle avait déjà créé plusieurs écharpes pour ses équipiers, craignant qu'ils prennent froid. Alors qu'en cette période de l'année, les températures à Magnolia étaient caniculaires.

La châtaine ne sortait pas beaucoup mise à part pour faire des quêtes avec le reste des Raijinshuu. Cependant, étrangement, ceux-ci avaient freiné les missions. Ayant limite perdu le goût d'en faire, en effet à chaque fois qu'elle proposait de partir travailler, les garçons refusèrent, prétextant que ce n'était pas une tâche qui valait le coup d'être faite par la garde rapprochée de Luxus.

Enfin, la jeune femme au regard si particulier avait un jour, surprit une conversation entre ses équipiers. Elle n'avait pas tout entendu, car ceux-ci chuchotaient, mais elle avait néanmoins su discerner deux petites phrases.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu as été injuste avec lui ? » Evergreen reconnut directement la voix solennelle de Fried.

« Ce n'était pas des vraies menaces… Il faut bien que je le fasse un peu réagir. » Cette fois, c'était la voix du chef de l'équipe que la fée discerna.

Elle entendit un « humpf » d'approbation et puis le reste du dialogue était des marmonnements inaudible. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas de qui il parlait, peut être que c'était Bixlow ? Elle n'en savait rien et puis même si sa curiosité la titillait, elle patienterait. Après tout la châtaine le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

Bref, en attendant, ses nouveaux passe-temps avaient beau l'occuper, cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à une certaine personne. Ce n'était pas tellement le regret qui la rongeait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle était dans sa chambre, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les nuits passées avec son amant. Cette sensation des bras forts de celui-ci qui entouraient sa taille. Ce sentiment réconfortant de se blottir tout contre lui. Evergreen savait qu'Elfman, la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait. Et même si celui-ci avait tendance à jouer sur son système, il savait aussi très bien comment détourner ses sauts d'humeur. Le pire, c'est que même quand elle dormait son esprit rejouait inlassablement des scènes de concubinage entre elle et son homme.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, pour oublier définitivement cet idiot qui avait fait éruption dans sa vie bien tranquille. Il était temps pour la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu de passer à l'action. Son équipe ne voulait pas partir en mission ? Tant pis pour eux. Elle comptait en faire une, seul !

La fée avait d'ailleurs prévenu ses partenaires de combat qui n'étaient pas très enclin à vouloir, la laisser partir. Cependant aux arguments convaincants de celle-ci, elle les avait mis vite au pied du mur.

C'était donc avec une certaine fierté et satisfaction qu'elle se dirigeait vers la guilde. Seulement, durant son chemin vers Fairy Tail, la réalisation la frappa. Que faisait-elle si Elfman était là ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir… Surtout qu'elle serait capable d'abandonner ses résolutions, juste pour lui. À cette idée, elle secoua la tête, Evergreen n'était pas le genre de fille qui retombait dans les bras de son ex en un claquement de doigts. Elle n'était pas une de ses débauchées que l'on pouvait observer dans des quartiers peu fréquentables. En attendant, la châtaine avait une légère appréhension qui se formait dans le bas de son ventre.

La mage au regard de pierre se trouvait désormais devant l'entrée de la grande bâtisse. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les portes de la guilde.

« Par Maevis, fait que cet idiot ne soit pas là… » Supplia-t-elle, avant de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air et de rentrer dans Fairy Tail.

À vue d'œil, le géant ne semblait pas être là. En réalité, il n'y avait presque personne l'endroit était désert. Tant mieux pour elle.

La châtaine s'approcha du tableau des quêtes, mais il n'y avait rien, plutôt rien qu'il lui était accessible. En effet, les missions solos semblaient avoir toutes disparuse et les seules qui restaient était des jobs requérants un groupe de mages. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar légèrement dépité, elle fut accueillie par la plus âgée des Strauss.

La blanche allait ouvrir la bouche, mais celle-ci se fit vite couper par l'ex compagne de son frère.

« Non, je ne veux pas te parler d'Elfman et… » Elle reprit son souffle « oui, je veux comme d'habitude. »

Mirajane ne demanda pas plus et s'exécuta à servir la boisson de son interlocutrice. Il est vrai que la mage de rang S aurait voulu savoir le pourquoi du comment et reformer le couple. Cependant avec Evergreen les choses étaient toujours compliquées.

« Voici » l'ex mannequin déposa le verre juste devant la prétendante au titre de Titania. « Alors Ever, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

L'intéresse leva un sourcil, et remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez. Elle ne répondit pas directement prenant le temps de siroter son alcool préféré.

« Je cherche une mission solo, mais elles sont toutes parties. » Souffla-t-elle.

À cette remarque, le visage de la démone s'illumina, elle tourna le dos à son ex-belle-sœur et farfouilla dans un dossier. Elle se tourna avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

« Cette mission vient juste d'arriver, normalement, elle doit se faire à deux, mais le demandeur était enclin à accepter un seul mage. »

Evergreen prit la feuille de papier et la lu. Hum ce n'était pas très compliqué, il fallait juste vérifier que rien d'anormal ne se passe durant un bal. De toute façon, peu importe la tâche, tout lui convenait tant qu'elle était loin de Magnolia et loin de cette personne dont elle ne prononcerait pas le nom.

La châtaine ne prit pas le temps de terminer son verre, elle paya la Barmaid et partit chez elle, afin de tout préparer pour son départ. La fée avait donc quitté la guilde tellement précipitamment qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Elfman était passé à côté d'elle.

L'argentin, lui avait vu son ancienne compagne. Il resta, de longues minutes, immobile, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il reprit tout de même ses esprits après quelque temps. Il s'approcha donc du bar où se trouvait sa sœur ainée.

« Nee-chan tu n'aurais pas une mission d'homme à m'offrir » demanda le Strauss tout en bombant le torse.

« Bien sûr » Répondit Mirajane avant de lui tendre une quête.

Le mage de Take over remercia sa sœur et quitta Fairy Tail aussi vite qu'il n'était rentré. Si seulement celui-ci avait été plus assidu… Il aurait pu remarquer le sourire diabolique qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de la blanche.

* * *

 **Les chapitres se rallongent de plus en plus, n'est ce pas ? C'est que je suis inspirée x) J'espère que vous aimez l'histoire autant que moi cela m'amuse de l'écrire. Laissez vos avis, ils sont toujours la bienvenue :D**

 **Demain, si tout va bien vous aurez le chapitre 11. Ce sera le dernier avant un long moment... En effet, je commence mes examens la semaine prochaine et je n'aurais plus de temps à consacrer pour cette histoire. Je vous promets néanmoins que vous aurez la suite!**

 **La ElfEver Week est organisé du 31 Mai au 6 Juin. Je vous invite à y participer activement afin d'aider le ElfEver qui est un couple bien trop oublié. Les thèmes dans l'ordre sont: coeur - rêve - espoir - thème au choix - univers alternatif - chaleur - fleur. Voili voilou :D**


	11. Day 11 Desintegration – Monarchy

**Réponse aux commentaires**

 **R.N. Zuzu: Mais que veux tu Luxus est hyper intimidant et doit savoir tout contrôler xD Ouais ce chapitre sera le dernier pour le moment ^^"**

 **Lisette: Oh ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je t'envoie tout mon soutien, et si tu veux en discuter avec quelqu'un je suis là ;) Donc franchement ne te soucie pas de ne pas pouvoir lire. Il n'y a aucun problème :) et pour la cause je te dédie ce chapitre 11 :D Pour ce qui est de la ElfEver week, pas de soucis. Des fanarts sont la bienvenue. Franchement, fait selon l'inspiration! Je suis convaincu qu'ils seront très beau. D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu me passes ton deviantart et on tumblr comme ça je peux te retrouver :D**

 **Fairy tail fan: Mirajane est une démone c'est normal xD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements 3**

 **Xenolanne256: En Effet Il faut que le ElfEver triomphe :P Sinon merci pour tout ^^**

* * *

 **ElfEver shuffle challenge Day 11: Desintegration – Monarchy ft Dita Von Teese.**

Les verres tintèrent à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, le bruissement du tissu n'était qu'une douce mélodie pour celui qui prenait le temps de l'entendre. Tandis que les rires de la foule semblaient rajouter une note de fraîcheur à cette soirée.

Elfman était habillé d'un costume noir, veste ouverte, chemise blanche et pantalon. Le mage de take over était séduisant sans aucun doute. Néanmoins, celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise, il jouait avec son col, n'arrivant pas très bien à respirer. Il aurait sûrement dû lire plus en détail la mission avant de se jeter la tête la première dedans. Enfin, il était là et c'était le principal. La seule chose qui l'avait réellement déranger de puis son arrivé c'était ce que le demandeur de la quête aka l'organisateur du bal avait marmonné un : « Je suis étonné que vous soyez arrivé plus tard. »

Le Strauss n'était pas certain d'avoir saisi ce que l'homme voulait dire par là, mais bon ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter de faire son travail. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait imaginé tout ça au final.

L'argentin se trouvait près du buffet, en sécurité, loin de la piste de danse, selon lui. Il était donc perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué qu'une silhouette féminine s'était approchée de lui. Il sortit de son train de réflexion lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son bras. Il tourna la tête pour croiser son regard avec une femme qu'il reconnut bien vite. La personne en question était une brunette qu'il avait rencontrée lors d'une mission similaire. Il se souvenait être parti avec la team Natsu à un bal pour protéger un joyau précieux. Il se rappelait de la belle inconnue lui avait demandé s'il voulait danser et malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que Gray avait pris sa place.

« Souhaiteriez-vous danser ? » Demanda-t-elle tout sourire « J'espère que vous êtes seule cette fois ? »

Elfman acquiesça comme un idiot, les souvenirs d'avoir été attirée par cette magnifique interlocutrice revinrent en force. D'un coup, la réalisation le frappa et une vague de remords se construisait dans son bas-ventre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Evergreen… Elle ne le méritait pas ! Réflexion fait, ils n'étaient plus ensemble alors quelle importance qu'il danse avec une autre. Le mage de take over revint bien vite à la réalité.

« C'est avec joie » répondit-il, grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Il prit gentiment la jeune femme dans ses bras, tout en gardant la position d'une valse. Le blanc fit virevolter sa compagne de danse avec grâce. Cette activité était extrêmement amusante, il en oubliait presque la mission.

Il continua donc son manège tout en douceur. D'un coup, il crut voir une silhouette familière. Seulement avec tous les danseurs sur la piste, il perdu sa cible de vue. Peut-être que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Entrevoir Ever parmi les invités ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il continua à danser tout en essayant de chercher du regard celle qu'il pensait avoir vue. Cependant, son ex-compagne ne semblait pas être à l'horizon.

Elfman perdu néanmoins le fil des évènements lorsqu'il y eut une agitation commune. En effet, une personne s'occupant des activités de la soirée avait crié un : « Il est temps de changer de partenaire ».

Du côté d'Evergreen, celle-ci était resplendissante. Elle portait une robe longue à manche, dont le bustier était vert et le reste était blanc. La particularité de sa tenue était qu'il y avait une ouverture plongeante dans le dos, définit gracieusement par de la dentelle. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, était attachés en une queue-de-cheval, seulement deux mèches étaient en liberté définissant les traits fins de son visage.

Pour la fée, cette mission était le meilleur moyen d'oublier ses tracas. Le fait de se retrouver dans un bâtiment qui était un ancien opéra de l'époque, la faisait rêver. Seulement elle n'avait pas oublié son but premier, vérifié que rien d'anormal ne se produise durant le bal.

La châtaine avait été invitée plusieurs fois à danser par de nombreux hommes qui semblaient avoir été subjugués par cette perle rare. Même si celle-ci n'était pas la plus grande amatrice de danse, elle accepta volontiez. Il est vrai qu'être dans les bras d'autres hommes, cela la changeait. En tout cas aucun d'eux ne possédait la musculature proéminente, de celui dont elle ne prononcerait pas le nom.

Enfin, Evergreen fut surprise de l'animation soudaine des danseurs, elle avait compris qu'il y avait un changement de partenaire, mais c'était tout. Elle ferma les yeux, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle fut poussée dans les bras d'un inconnu… Inconnu ?

Elfman était toujours confus de ce qui se passait autour de lui et fut abasourdi lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'une autre personne dans ses bras. Il croisa donc son regard avec sa nouvelle partenaire de danse. Il était complètement pantois. Et cela pour deux raisons, la première étant qu'il n'avait donc pas rêvé et avait bien vu la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu et deuxièmement, celle-ci était resplendissante dans cette robe définissant à merveille ses courbes.

Quant à la fée, elle ne remarqua pas toute suite dans les bras de qui, elle se trouvait. Cependant, la sensation des mains sur son corps lui rappelait étrangement celle de son ex-amant. Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à lui. Elle fronça les sourcils manifestement contrariée et en même temps, elle essaya de taire cette sensation agréable qui se jouait en elle.

« Ev… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? » Coupa vigoureusement la mage au regard particulier.

Pour seule réponse, le blanc imita l'expression irritée de son interlocutrice. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où les garçons des Raijinshuu avait été cherché le fait qu'Evergreen était touchée par leur rupture. Visiblement, celle-ci semblait être tout à fait épanouie et bien sans lui.

« Nee-chan m'a donné la mission ! » Répondit-il sur un ton similaire à celui de sa partenaire de danse.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter » grommela la châtaine, tout en étouffant quelques jurons dans le processus.

Elle avait cette volonté profonde de quitter la piste de danse et d'abandonner la mission pour rentrer chez elle. Seulement quelque chose l'empêchait de partir, hormis les bras puissants de son ex-petit ami, il y avait une force qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui l'interdisait de s'en aller. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque la voix grave et puissante de son interlocuteur se fit entendre.

« Mise à part ça… Tu es magnifique Ever. » Le Strauss avait prononcé timidement cette phrase, tout en offrant un sourire sincère.

Cette remarque fit fondre directement le cœur de la fée, qui avait oublié pendant l'espace d'un instant que cet homme connaissait toutes ses faiblesses. Elle se gifla mentalement à l'idée de vouloir reprendre sa relation avec Elfman. Il fallait tout de même admettre que l'envie de le tirer par sa veste et de l'embrasser ne manquait. La perspective qu'il puisse repasser une nuit ensemble ne la déplaisait pas mais non… Cette fierté était là ! Et bloquait le tout. La jeune femme avait osé être faible devant lui et elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne pitié d'elle ou qu'il utilise ses faiblesses contre elle.

La prétendante au titre de Titania tourna la tête sur le côté et elle laissa échapper un « humpf » désapprobateur.

Et comme si tout avait été synchronisé pour le couple, la musique se changea en un tango. Les deux ex-partenaires avaient cette irrépressible envie de quitter la piste de danse, mais ils se trouvaient au centre avec d'autres danseurs autour d'eux. En gros, ils étaient tous deux coincés…

Ils jouèrent donc le jeu, même si Evergreen semblait vouloir se la jouer vicieuse. Plusieurs fois, elle planta son talon aiguille dans le pied de son compagnon. Au moins, cela évitait à la châtaine de vouloir, se laisser diriger par ses sentiments.

« Je suis sincère quand j'ai dit que je te trouvais jolie » Le mage de take over tenta pour la seconde fois d'entamer une conversation avec son interlocutrice. « Je ne veux pas raviver des souvenirs doulou… »

« Tais-toi ! » coupa-t-elle sèchement « juste tais-toi. »

Le blanc n'allait pas se taire, c'était sa chance de pouvoir remettre les choses au clair. Si le destin, qui s'appelle Mirajane, avait décidé qu'ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ce soir, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Et tant pis s'il se faisait rejeter pour la seconde fois, au moins il savait qu'il s'était battu pour cette relation. Soit dit en passant, cet idiot avait complètement oublié la menace de Luxus.

« Non, c'est toi qui vas te taire ! » Répliqua Elfman sur un ton ferme. « Tu as mis fin à notre couple pourquoi ? Parce que tu as osé te montrer vulnérable ! »

L'intéressée fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, manifestement dérangé par les dire de son ex-amant.

« Mais Ever, je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es et ce que tu n'es pas. » Le Strauss n'avait pas vraiment réalisé les mots qu'il venait d'employer. « Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, je suis peut-être un idiot, mais je serais toujours le tien. » Il la regarda sérieusement.

Evergreen le regarda complètement abasourdie, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui dise des choses qui faisaient battre son cœur la chamade. Elle avait la sensation que ses jambes n'allaient plus la soutenir, de plus une chaleur agréable parcourait son corps tout entier. C'était d'un revers de la main, qu'il avait détruit les résolutions de la fée. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux et un léger rougissement teintait ses joues.

« N'importe quoi! » tenta-t-elle de se défendre pour garder la face. La tête baissée, elle évitait tout contact du regard avec l'argentin.

Quant à celui-ci, il prit délicatement entre ses doigts le menton de sa belle, il le souleva afin que leur visage se trouve face à face. Tout doucement leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et…

* * *

 **Alors mes petits amours, je vous annonce que ce chapitre est le dernier jusqu'à ce que mes examens se terminent... Je suis désolé mais les études d'abord. Proprement dit ce chapitre est le plus long de tous. J'étais super inspirée pour ce chapitre aussi donc voilà. J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimé et que vous n'allez pas me tuer :P Laissez un petit commentaire plz.**

 **N'oubliez pas la ElfEver week (30 mai au 6 juin)** **Les thèmes dans l'ordre sont: coeur - rêve - espoir - thème au choix - univers alternatif - chaleur - fleur. Voili voilou :D**


	12. Day 12 Realize the ghost - silver swan

**Bonjour tout le monde, non ce n'est pas une illusion je suis bien vivante. Alors j'avoue que j'avais promis de me remettre à écrire après mes examens mais, je n'ai définitivement pas eu le temps. Beaucoup de choses se sont passés entre temps et bon j'ai eu un job d'étudiant assez particulier qui m'offrait un horaire tout à fait charmant... (3h - 14h) ou bien (10h -21h) Et donc j'avoue qu'après des journées comme ça la volonté de dormir est plus grande que celle d'écrire. Cependant passons!**

 **Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commentés jusqu'à présent cet écrit, cela fait plaisir de voir des lecteurs qui laissent un avis et me demande de continuer. Je suis touchée car j'ai la volonté profonde de faire vivre le ElfEver. Enfin voilà...**

 **Sinon là je vais peut être raconter ma vie mais, je ne sais pas si certain d'entre vous ont vu les Minions le film. Moi, c'est le cas. Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas une fan des minions car bonjour tout le marketing derrière etc... Le film en lui même n'est pas top top et pourtant j'étais agréablement surprise de voir un personnage qui répondait à mes caractéristiques de personnage préféré. Vous avez deviné ? Ouais Scarlet Overkill. Charismatique, méchante, complètement cinglée, marrante et surtout est en couple (trop adorable ^^) Bref je sais cela n'a rien avoir avec le ElfmanxEvergreen. Cependant le couple de Scarlet x Herb a ravivé mon âme de shippeuse qui s'était éteint et cela m'a donné la motivation d'écrire la suite du challenge. Enfin voilà...**

 **Ps: Celles ou ceux qui auront vu le film et qui aimerait débattre là dessus je suis ouverte par mp :P**

 **Pss: Une petite surprise vous attends dans mon message de fin d'histoire**

* * *

 **ElfEver shuffle challenge Day 12: Realize the ghost – Silvers Swan**

Un décor défilant autour d'elle, une tension qui se faisait oppressante dans l'air. Une respiration saccadée, et la sensation d'un pouls qui pulsait dans ses veines. Pendant une fraction de secondes, Evergreen ferma les yeux ressassant inconsciemment les évènements qui s'étaient produits quelques minutes auparavant.

Le souvenir de s'être presque abandonnée dans les bras de son ex-amant la hantait. La sensation d'un souffle chaud sur son visage, de cette envie soudaine de pouvoir goûter à un plaisir presque inassouvi. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient s'unir, elle déposa sa main sur son torse et le repoussa. Seulement, la fée était tourmentée… L'avait-elle rejeté avant ou après l'explosion ? Rien n'était certain, cela lui était désagréable de savoir que son esprit était noyé sous une mer de réminiscences d'évènements. Depuis qu'il était dans sa vie, son existence était un désastre complet. Tout comme sa robe qui avait fini en lambeau, et dire qu'elle était la cause première de l'état de sa tenue. Elle avait dû la déchirer afin de pouvoir se déplacer plus vite et plus aisément.

Les festivités avaient été interrompues par un bruit assourdissant et la châtaine savait pertinemment bien que c'était le signal qui annonçait la fin de l'amusant et le début d'une mission. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait à courir dans les couloirs de l'ancienne bâtisse. Elle devait absolument atteindre le toit, c'était de là qu'était venu la source du vacarme.

* * *

Cela s'était passé tellement vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était produit qu'il s'était retrouvé seul accompagné d'une foule en panique. Il se faisait emporter par cette nuée de corps qui se précipitait avec hâte hors de l'ancien opéra. Le Strauss n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir hors de sa rêverie. Il était convaincu qu'après ce discours d'homme, elle serait sienne à nouveau, mais non, cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru saisir l'essence même d'Evergreen, d'enfin pouvoir goûter à nouveau à la saveur de ses lèvres.

La déception fut telle une gifle lorsqu'il se sentit être repoussé et que son interlocutrice s'était volatilisée. Il n'avait décidément pas anticipé cet évènement fâcheux. Après ces quelques réflexions le blanc sortit enfin de sa stupeur et réussit tant bien que mal de sortir de l'amas de personnes.

Il se mit à courir ne sachant pas trop où aller, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il devait retrouver Evergreen et la confronter. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise clairement ce que tout cela signifiait.

* * *

« Alors comme ça, ils ont engagé des mages pour sécuriser le périmètre. » S'exclama un homme aux cheveux noir légèrement musclé.

« Une fille en plus ! » Rajouta un autre malfrat de corpulence assez forte.

Evergreen fronça les sourcils, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas jouer avec ses lunettes. Ils étaient quatre hommes devant elle, les deux qui l'avaient abordé et deux autres qui se faisaient plus discret. Elle n'arrivait qu'à déterminer leur silhouette à cause de l'obscurité.

« Une femme, je préfère qu'on me considère comme une femme ! Ou une fée ! Libre à vous de choisir. » Répondit elle tout simplement.

Une légère brise souffla et la fée s'empêcha de frissonner, refusant de montrer une parcelle de faiblesse. Elle resta concentrer, mais elle avait cette irrépressible envie de vouloir finir les choses en vitesse. La volonté de rentrer à Magnolia, récupérer une vie normale. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Avec Elfman qui n'arrêtait pas de hanter son esprit.

« Elle a du caractère la jolie. » S'amusa le ténébreux.

À bout de patience, la châtaine retira ses lunettes et statufia le plus gros des quatre mages. Ce fut le geste qui engagea le combat. Ils étaient à trois contre une ! Elle se mit en position de combat, et utilisa ses ailes pour garder une distance avec ses adversaires. Enfin plutôt avec son adversaire, la personne qui l'avait abordé en premier était la seule à réellement bouger. Son ennemi lança des attaques qu'elle évita avec aisance. Finalement, Evergreen se mit à riposter lançant ses aiguilles féeriques vers le gars qui esquiva lui aussi les assauts de la jeune femme avec une facilité déconcertante.

* * *

Les jambes du Strauss le menèrent jusqu'à la partie la plus haute du bâtiment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte qui menait sur le toit extérieur, il se baissa juste à temps alors qu'une attaque magique fonçait droit sur lui.

« HEY ! » S'exclama le Strauss quelque peu offusquer.

Il repéra bien assez vite la silhouette de son ex-compagne qui se défendait corps et âme. Légèrement déstabilisé, il la regarda se battre. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que la jeune femme gardait toujours une certaine grâce même au combat.

Il la rejoignit, tout en déjouant chaque sort qui était lancé. Une fois qu'il atteignit sa belle, il essaya de discuter avec elle alors que celle-ci était concentrée. D'ailleurs, Elfman ne réalisa pas que ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour discuter d'histoire de cœur. Visiblement, cet homme avait oublié complètement la mission.

« Evergreen, il faut qu'on parle comme des hommes ! » Débuta le mage de Take Over avec ferveur.

L'intéressée grogna à la remarque de son interlocuteur « pas maintenant » dit-elle, tout en lançant sa poussière de fée explosive au visage de son adversaire « Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que ça »

Elle allait de nouveau s'envoler pour s'approcher de son ennemi mais Elfman la retint par le poignet l'obligeant à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. Décidément, il ne réalisait pas le danger, ses pensées étaient bien trop embrumer pour réfléchir convenablement. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il résonnait tous les jours. Voilà ce que faisait l'effet Evergreen sur lui, il mettait une quête de côté pour se soucier de celle qui avait fait plus que voler son cœur.

« Tout à l'heure, cela voulait dire quoi ? Non ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement ignorant complètement la menace qui pesait sur le champ de bataille.

La châtaine ne répondit rien le regardant tout d'abord pantoise, son expression changea vite pour laisser la place à une mine en colère. C'était une blague ? Elle l'espérait bien, était-il encore en train de ruminer sur cette histoire de presque baiser.

« Il y a des choses plus importantes que ça, Strauss. Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! »

« Et toi le mien ! Des fois, je me demande pourquoi j'essaye de me battre pour avoir un tant soit peu de reconnaissance de la part d'un monstre d'égocentrisme. »

Le blanc termina sa phrase en transformant son bras et en frappant violemment l'adversaire d'Evergreen qui avait tenté une approche en fonçant vers le couple qui se disputait. Résultat des courses : le mage était K.O. Elfman était énervé et son interlocutrice le regarda choquée.

La fée reprit bien vite ses esprits, elle fronça les sourcils, serra la mâchoire.

« J'ai finalement bien fait d'avoir mis un terme à notre -pseudo- relation ! » Argua-t-elle avec ferveur.

L'homme de la guilde ne répondit rien à cette remarque, il scruta dans les prunelles de sa belle, le mensonge qu'elle y cachait, mais il ne trouvait rien. Il avait toujours le dos tourné n'ayant toujours pas remarqué la présence des deux autres mages se cachant dans la pénombre. Quant à son interlocutrice, celle-ci semblait les avoir oubliés.

« Tu sais ce que tu es Ever ? Insensib…»

Elfman ne sut terminer sa phrase qu'il s'écroula directement sur le sol, juste devant les yeux de son ex-amante.

« ELFMAN ! »

Evergreen vit les deux mages sortirent de la pénombre, un sourire satisfait étirant leurs traits du visage. Ils prononcèrent en chœur : « Nous n'en avons pas fini avec vous. » Et sur ces belles paroles les deux malfaiteurs disparurent dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Alors message de fin d'histoire comme toujours, d'abord un commentaire sur l'écrit. Je vous avoue que je l'ai écrit il y a déjà un moment. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier, il ne vaut pas les chapitres d'avant mais bon la musique ne m'a pas vraiment inspirée. Ensuite pour ce qui est de la surprise, exceptionnellement et aussi pour me faire pardonner je vous offre un deuxième chapitre. Donc voilà j'espère que vous serez néanmoins satisfait et vous connaissez la chanson laisser un petit review pour l'auteur :D**


	13. Day 13 Angel - Mika Newton

**Il y a un chapitre 12 qui est sorti avant donc allez le lire pour comprendre le chapitre 13. Exceptionnellement deux chapitres sont sortis en un jour.**

* * *

 **ElfEver shuffle challenge Day 13: Angel – Mika Newton**

Il se réveilla par les notes d'une mélodie provenant d'une simple boîte à musique. Le son était tel une berceuse, une minuscule symphonie qui envahissait son espace. Les yeux légèrement ouverts, Elfman réalisa qu'il était dans un endroit où il n'y avait rien, tout était blanc. Il se leva pour observer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui pour déterminer le lieu exact où il se trouvait. Cependant rien, strictement rien ne se démarquait… Le Strauss paniqua légèrement, était-il mort ? C'était bien la première question qui lui vint en tête. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'allait devenir la guilde ? Ses sœurs ? Ever ?

« MIRAJANE ! LISANA ? » Appela-t-il complètement désespéré de trouver quelqu'un.

Il n'osa pas crier le nom de la fée qui hantait ses pensées. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait penser de tout ce qui leur était advenu. Il se remémora de chaque instant passé avec elle, les images défilaient tels un film devant ses yeux. Il pouvait se remémorer de tous les détails ! Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, le son de sa voix, le timbre qu'elle avait utilisé pour chaque mot. Ainsi que le mouvement de ses cheveux ondulés dans ce dos svelte, les poses qu'elle prenait pour mettre ses courbes en valeur. Il ferma les yeux un instant et avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir son parfum sucré dont il n'arrivait pas à deviner l'odeur subtile qui s'y cachait derrière.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se noya directement dans un regard chocolat. Elle était là devant lui, habillée tout de blanc. Elle l'attendait tels une madone, ou encore comme un ange qui venait de tomber du ciel. Il se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais lorsqu'il la toucha, elle s'évapora semblable à une illusion. Impossible ! Sa fée venait de disparaître et honnêtement, il n'aimait pas ça. Il se tourna pour revoir la silhouette de celle qu'il aimait.

« Evergreen ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle sans pour autant la toucher. Il était heureux de pouvoir lui faire face. Elle était tout son monde, son univers ! Malgré qu'il se fût fait la promesse de respecter le choix de la fée, il ne pouvait finalement pas la laisser filer entre ses doigts.

Il n'avait définitivement pas oublié ce bal où il l'avait vu plus resplendissante que jamais. Il l'avait fait virevolter sur un tango alors que celle-ci lui assenait des coups de talons vicieux dans le pied montrant son désaccord. Il repensa même aux paroles qu'il lui avait dites.

 _« Tu as mis fin à notre couple pourquoi ? Parce que tu as osé te montrer vulnérable ! Mais Ever, je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es et ce que tu n'es pas. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, je suis peut-être un idiot, mais je serais toujours le tien. »_

En se remémorant cette discussion, il réalisa qu'il avait prononcé LES mots. Et rien qu'à penser à cela, il avait son cœur qui dansait la rumba dans sa poitrine… Il en était convaincu, cette femme était sienne, et même si elle ne semblait pas prête à le laisser rentrer dans sa vie ; il se battrait corps et âme ! Il ne respecterait pas ce choix égoïste et puéril qu'avait pris Evergreen en mettant fin à leur relation. Non, il était temps qu'il se comporte comme un homme, un vrai !

Il se reconcentra sur la châtaine. Il osa prendre sa main et contrairement à la dernière fois, elle ne disparut pas. Il pouvait ressentir du bout des doigts la chaleur corporelle émanant de sa belle. Il la regarda dans les yeux, décidé à lui faire comprendre que le repousser ne mènerait à rien. Alors qu'il allait lui offrir encore un discours fiévreux, la fameuse mélodie de la boîte à musique s'arrêta. Cet univers immaculé où il se trouvait se changea et l'obscurité devint le maître des lieux. Il ne voyait rien, la seule chose qu'il ressentait toujours était cette main qui se trouvait dans la sienne. Il allait réagir sur ce changement radical, mais n'eut pas le temps parce qu'il fut tiré vers un endroit qu'il ne distinguait pas. Elfman n'arrivait de toute façon pas à voir la silhouette de son ex-amante, la pénombre étant juste un obstacle.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à vive voix, mais il était terrifié, il ne savait pas où il était. Finalement, il se demandait s'il n'était pas parti dans l'oblivion. De plus, il venait de perdre Evergreen, leur main s'était déliée et il se retrouvait à nouveau seul.

« EVERG- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH » s'exclama le Strauss alors qu'il tombait dans le vide.

Tout était noir, il ne pouvait ni voir la fin de sa chute ni voir d'où il était tombé. Finalement, c'était peut-être la fin pour lui… Il ne se réveillerait peut-être plus jamais. Il ferma les yeux faisant se libérant de toutes pensées nocives. Il put entendre des voix qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui lui murmurait des paroles qui lui étaient incompréhensible. Que voulait bien signifier tout cela ? Pourtant après un certain temps d'adaptation, il reconnut dans cette cacophonie le timbre d'une certaine personne. Il se concentra dessus afin de déterminer chaque mot prononcé.

« Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot ! Un crétin musclé ! Si tu avais été plus attentif, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation ! Je te déteste… Je te déteste d'être aussi stupide et aveugler par… » La fée ne continua pas sa phrase.

« Ever » tenta de crier l'homme de la guilde pourtant aucun bruit ne quitta sa gorge.

« Si tu es mort Elfman, je te préviens, je te tue ! » S'énerva Evergreen « Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas Elf, je me fais du s… »

Il se débattait dans le vide. Il voulait sortir de sa torpeur, retrouver son ex-compagne, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il se réveille. Le mage de take over qui avait gardé les yeux fermés pendant tout ce temps les rouvrit d'un coup.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'il était couché sur un matelas moelleux, néanmoins une douleur lancinante dans son dos se manifesta peu de temps après. Il grogna légèrement en réponse à son mal-être.

Ensuite, il observa distraitement la chambre qui était modestement décorée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il baissa son regard qu'il vit la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu assise sur une chaise la tête couchée sur le rebord du lit. Quelques mèches de cheveux en avaient profité pour tomber sur le visage endormi de cette belle au bois dormant.

Il n'allait pas se voiler la face, le blanc avait cette impression de déjà-vu. D'un geste tendre, il remit les mèches rebelles derrière l'oreille de la châtaine. Il retira bien vite sa main lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune femme se réveilla. Il fut d'ailleurs complètement déconcerté lorsque ses yeux croisèrent un regard chocolat noyé de larmes.

« Je vais te tuer… » Renifla Evergreen.

* * *

 **Voilà à nouveau c'est un chapitre assez court. Comme quoi mon Ipod n'est pas très clément je ne suis décidément pas inspiré par les chansons. Enfin j'espère néanmoins qu'à votre goût ce ne sera pas trop mauvais. Laissez tout de même un petit commentaire dans la boîte qui se trouve juste en dessous :D**


	14. Day 14 Obsessions - Marina&the diamonds

**ElfEver Shuffle Challenge chapitre 14 : Obsessions – Marina and the diamonds**

« Je vais te tuer... » avait elle prononcée en voyant son ex-amant sortir de cet éternel sommeil. D'un revers de la main, elle effaça les larmes qui avaient réussit à braver son mur d'indifférence. En avait elle vraiment un, lorsqu'il était question du Strauss ?

La fée s'était bien trop soucié pour lui, en tout cas pour une personne qu'elle n'était plus censé aimer. Pourtant, elle ressassait inlassablement chaque évènements qui les reliaient. En s'engageant à vouloir faire un bout de chemin avec ce rustre machiste, elle venait de sceller une partie de leur destin.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ses prunelles fixant le visage de son interlocuteur, elle remarqua un simple geste de la part d'Elfman qui la fit littéralement sortir de ses gonds. Etait ce le bribe d'un sourire qu'elle pu apercevoir sur sa figure ?

Elle repoussa donc d'un coup sa chaise, celle-ci s'écrasant avec violence sur le sol témoignant de l'état émotionnel de celle qui s'était installé dessus plus tôt. Sans demandé son reste, la grande Evergreen quitta la chambre prenant soin de claquer la porte. Elle se moquait bien du fait qu'elle réveillerait tous les autres résidants se trouvant dans l'hôtel. Comment avait il osé ? Elle aurait dû le laisser à son sort sur le toit de la bâtisse. Au lieu de ça, elle avait essayé de réveiller cette montagne, lui criant dessus mais rien n'avait fait. Au final, elle avait trouvé, dans les poches de celui qui avait autre fois été son partenaire, une clef, celle de la chambre d'hôtel. La membre des Raijinshuu avait donc demandé de l'aide à plusieurs hommes afin de l'aider à transporter ce tas de muscle jusqu'à son domicile provisoire.

Lorsque le blanc s'était réveillé de son état léthargique, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir les yeux de sa belle noyé dans un océan de larmes. Finalement, il avait eu sa réponse... En effet, avec une telle réaction il était désormais convaincu que sa reine des fées l'aimait toujours ou du moins se souciait de lui. Le Strauss n'avait donc pas pu empêcher ce petit sourire qui étirait les traits de son visage.

Alors qu'il exprimait son bonheur par cette simple expression, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa son ex-compagne réagisse de façon tout à fait démesurée. Elle était partie telle une flèche, y laissant comme à chaque fois sa signature, en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Elfman cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau. Une fois que la pièce fut tombée, il se leva précipitamment, se prenant les pieds dans la chaise qui jonchait le sol. Il su néanmoins se rattraper et ne pas goûter au plaisir d'embrasser un parquet récemment ciré. Il quitta sa chambre avec une vitesse déconcertante, malgré sa démarche chancelante. En effet, le mage de take over se cognait dans tous les murs, se moquant bien du fait qu'il pourrait se blesser. Son seul et unique objectif était d'atteindre sa belle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Une fois qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir, il repéra au loin les boucles châtaine qui dansaient derrière le dos svelte de cette femme au caractère bien particulier. Il se précipita et la retint par le poignet « Ever » prononça-t-il essoufflé.

« Lâche-moi » argua la concernée.

Le blanc ne l'écouta pas une seule seconde, au contraire il l'attira un peu plus vers lui et mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Il lui offrit à nouveau un sourire, ne se laissant pas intimider par le regard assassin que la fée lui lançait.

Evergreen mit ses mains sur le torse de son interlocuteur et le repoussa violemment. Elle fit volte-face et continua à marcher au loin.

« Tu pensais que j'allais retomber comme ça dans tes bras ! » s'exclama fiévreusement la fée qui savait pertinemment bien que son ex-amant allait encore la poursuivre. « Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, un idiot, un tas de muscle sans cervelle... »

Elle continua à l'insulter à haute voix, tandis qu'Elfman de son côté essayait de la faire taire en entrecoupant ses phrases par des « Ever » ou des « Evergreen »

« Après tout, ne suis je pas un monstre d'égocentrisme ! » Cria-t-elle un peu plus fort. « J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais comme tous les autres, et moi qui avait eu l'idée de retomber dans tes bras. Je suis heureuse d'avoir découvert la vérité à temps. »

Le Strauss soupira désespéré, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter les plaintes de sa compagne. De plus, il intercepta déjà les regards désapprobateurs de personnes se trouvant devant le pas de leur porte, réveillés par leur dispute. Il sentait qu'ils allaient encore se donner en spectacle. Finalement à bout de patience il tira sa bien aimée hors de l'hôtel afin de ne pas se faire plus remarquer qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

Une fois à l'extérieur, La seule membre des Raijinshuu se libéra violemment de la poigne du géant. « Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille ! Cela t'amuse de te moquer de moi ! Avoue ! » Sa posture témoignait de sa colère, en effet elle était droite comme un i, les bras croisés, un talon aiguille qui tapait nerveusement sur les pavés irrégulier du trottoir.

Pour le mage de take over, les informations que son interlocutrice délivrait, n'avaient aucun sens. Il tenta donc de les découper en plusieurs bloc afin de comprendre les nombreuses reproches qui lui étaient envoyées.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre Ever » Avoua le jeune homme mal à l'aise, se grattant le dos de la tête pour accentuer son effet d'incompréhension.

« EVERGREEN, POUR TOI C'EST EVERGREEN ! » La voix de la châtaine était monté sur plusieurs octaves disgracieux. « Cela t'amuse de te moquer de moi !? De ce que je peux ressentir. Le sourire qui s'est dessiné sur ton visage quand tu t'es réveillé, en était la preuve ! C'est bien pour ça que j'ai mis fin à notre relation pour que tu ne te moques pas de mes faiblesses et que tu ne me blesses pas. » Elle avança un peu plus dans les rues avec un Elfman qui la suivait de près essayant à ce qu'ils se fassent face.

« J'aurais dû te laisser à ton propre sort sur le toit de l'opéra ! Et Franchement, j'ai bien fait de mettre fin à cette histoire, comment ai je pu un jour avoir pu jeter mon dévolu sur toi ? Tu n'es qu'une nuisance et je... » elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car son interlocuteur la coupa en prenant ses poignets et en la forçant à le regarder.

« Ose me dire droit dans les yeux que tu n'as jamais rien ressentit pour moi ? » souffla le Strauss qui semblait lui aussi à bout de patience « Ose me dire une seule seconde que tu n'as pas eu l'ombre d'un regret en mettant fin à notre histoire. »

Sur ce coup là, le blanc avait mis de côté sa personnalité d'idiot de service pour mettre sa virilité et sa définition d'un homme, un vrai, en avant. Il n'avait décidément plus envie de jouer, il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Il savait que si elle lui prouvait le contraire, il abandonnerait définitivement la fée. Cependant, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas se reprocher de ne pas s'être battu pour celle qu'il aimait car oui il l'aimait, cet agaçant petit bout de femme bornée et difficile.

La châtaine, quant à elle, se trouvait dans une impasse. Elle n'avait pas quitter une seule seconde les pupilles de son ancien partenaire, se noyant presque dans cette mer chocolat. Pendant de longues minutes elle ne disait rien mais continuait à le regarder. Dans sa tête, le texte était clair mais lorsqu'il fallait le prononcer, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, elle était impuissante tel un animal en cage. Elle voulait s'échapper de cette prison, et en même temps elle ne le souhaitait pas.

Alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans un amas de réminiscences, elle pu sentir une douce chaleur se déposer sur ses lèvres, telle des ailes de papillons sur une rose. Cette sensation de bien être, l'envahit au plus profond d'elle même. Elle se laissa bercer par se simple geste et abandonna toutes les réflexions qu'elle avait pu entamer. Venait elle de s'abandonner pour une troisième fois dans les bras musclés mais néanmoins protecteur de celui qu'elle qualifiait d'idiot ?

Un soupir de satisfaction accompagné d'un gémissement quitta ses lèvres. Gémissement !? Elle réalisa bien trop tard que le blanc venait de toucher ce petit point sensible qu'elle avait dans le cou.

Elfman avait libérer les poignets de sa belle afin de pouvoir glisser une main dans ces boucles châtaines et l'autre dans le creux du dos de celle-ci.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il goûtait à nouveau à cette délicieuse peau crème. Il savait qu'en touchant cet endroit exact, il rendrait sa compagne extatique. Il caressa avec sa langue cette parcelle d'épiderme qui eu pour effet de lui offrir une jolie mélodie provenant de sa reine des fées.

Entre quelques respirations saccadée et les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes, Evergreen tenta de se défendre une dernière fois, essayant de repousser le mage de take over.

« Ne pense pas que tu m'as récupéré comme ça... » elle prit une pause refermant à nouveau les paupières, et se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions « Je veux...que...tu me laisses...tranquille...Je te...dét... »

Le Strauss se mit à sourire de plus belle et souffla contre la peau de cristal de sa belle : « Si tu avais tellement envie de te débarrasser de moi, pourquoi ne pas tu pas changer en pierre ? Serais je devenu ton obsession ? »

* * *

 **Non ce n'est pas un mirage... Hé oui le ElfEver shuffle challenge reprend du service. Après une longue absence, accompagné de nombreuses déceptions, peu d'inspiration et manque de motivation, je reviens pour finir ce que j'ai commencé x) Sérieusement, j'essaye de me remettre dans le bain, malgré le manque d'inspiration pour le ElfEver. Néanmoins la chanson de ce jour m'a boosté, et les mots venaient tout seul sur ma page word. J'avoue ce n'est pas la Joconde et encore moins la huitième merveille du monde mais bon... Voilà sinon je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des adorables commentaires ici bas et surtout une en particulière (qui se reconnaîtra je l'espère), qui m'a demandé comment j'allais. Merci à toi d'être aussi dévouée, et j'avoue que c'est grâce ton review (que j'ai vu un peu tard) que ma flamme s'est ravivée. Merci à toi ^^ Sinon la chanson vient de Marina and The diamonds, une des seules chanteuse dont j'affectionne le répertoire complet. Sinon, je vous laisse et l'on se retrouve demain (J'espère x)) Sinon, au risque de me répéter vos reviews sont ma source d'énergie et de courage, alors laissez un petit commentaire dans la boîte se trouvant ci-dessous :D**


	15. Day 15 Addicted to you - Avicii

**Darkmeichoco98: Merci pour ton adorable commentaire ici et sur mon blog. Tu es vraiment adorable et vraiment tes commentaires me boostent toujours un peu plus. Merci de lire et de commenter ce que je fais, ça me va droit au coeur**

 **Fairy tail fan: Haha ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le relire plusieurs fois. Et oui c'est bien de toi que je parlais. Franchement je te remercie d'être aussi dévouée et courageuse d'attendre que je poste la suite de mes écrits. Car ça n'a jamais été mon fort de posté vite. En attendant j'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te plaira :)**

* * *

 **ElfEver Shuffle Challenge chapitre 15 : addicted to you – Avicii**

Du bout des doigts, elle caressait avec une certaine douceur les traces rouges qui se dessinaient tels des griffes sur la peau mate de la personne qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre en auscultant chacune des marques qu'elle avait laissé sur le dos musclé du Strauss. Elle repéra une zone qui avait visiblement échappé à ses ongles parfaitement manucurées.

Elle repensa à leur dispute et à leur réconciliation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en faisant rejaillir inlassablement les événements dans son esprit. Ne lui avait on pas dit un jour, que la relation charnelle après une dispute était la plus jouissive ? Evergreen venait justement d'y goûter et maintenant elle pouvait affirmer que cette croyance était bel et bien véridique.

La sensation de ses lèvres parcourant sa peau tandis que les mains calleuses de celui-ci redessinaient chacun des contours de ses formes. Leurs langues s'étaient rencontrés dans une valse acharnée, tandis que leurs gestes désarticulés et surtout désorganisés avaient été accompagnés par des morsures et des griffures. En réalité tout, absolument tout, était bon pour prendre le contrôle sur l'autre.

Finalement, Elfman n'était pas une obsession pour elle, ô non, c'était bien plus fort que cela. Elle était accroc à lui. Elle pouvait le comparer à une drogue dont elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa dépendance. Alors qu'elle avait cru pouvoir mettre fin à leur relation et quitter à jamais le mage de take over, elle venait, au contraire, de retomber la tête la première dans ce délirium de sentiments qui ne la quitterait plus jamais. Elle venait de prendre une voie sans issue, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

Était-ce cela que l'on appelait le vrai amour ? En y pensant la fée avait le sentiment d'être une de ces adolescentes qui venaient d'avoir son premier coup de coeur. Cependant là, elle n'était plus une enfant mais une adulte, les choses étaient différentes et bien plus compliquées. Néanmoins, pour la seule membre des Raijinshuu, le concept lui était tout à fait inconnu. Après tout, elle n'était pas le genre de femmes qui se lançait dans des relations sérieuses, tout simplement parce que son caractère autoritaire et indépendant en faisait fuir plus d'un. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'égarer durant une soirée et de se laisser guider par les effets de l'alcool et donc partager sa nuit avec un inconnu. Il ne faut pas se méprendre, ce n'était certainement pas une habitude chez elle. Au contraire ce genre d'événements fâcheux, n'arrivait que très rarement. Evergreen avait une certaine dignité et une fierté, elle ne se jetait jamais dans les bras du premier venu. Et puis, les hommes la considéraient comme un magnifique emballage mais il n'allait jamais plus loin de peur de tomber sur un cadeau miné.

Le seul qui avait réellement passé outre son physique aguicheur, était Elfman. Le blanc n'avait pas une seule fois fit volte-face, il s'était comporté comme un homme, un vrai, jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, celui-ci savait bien qu'il pouvait à tout moment se brûler. Et malgré tout, il avait persisté détruisant un à un les masques que la châtaine s'était créée durant de nombreuses années.

Elle se demandait bien si le comportement du Strauss était vraiment de la virilité et du courage ou bien de l'inconscience démesurée. Elle ne savait pas trop comment l'interpréter mais une chose était sûr c'est qu'à cet instant présent, elle était heureuse de pouvoir coller son corps nu contre le dos de son amant.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

La concernée sursauta légèrement, croyant que son amant était endormi. Celui-ci s'était tourné afin qu'ils puissent se regarder. Elle sentit la main de son interlocuteur se poser sur sa joue tandis que son pouce redessinait une ligne invisible sur son visage, s'arrêtant à sa bouche. Le mage de take over déposa ensuite dans un chaste baiser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

« Non » répondit elle après que leur étreinte fut brisée.

Evergreen se demandait si elle n'était pas encore en train de dévoiler ses faiblesses à son partenaire. Après tout, elle avait mis fin à la relation parce qu'elle craignait qu'il puisse la blesser. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse la mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Au contraire, elle remarquait seulement maintenant qu'il s'était battu, qu'il avait tenté de faire tout pour la garder encore plus près de lui. Pourtant quelque chose, la dérangeait, elle pouvait ressentir au plus profond d'elle même qu'il restait un déséquilibre. Comme si, lui savait tout d'elle mais elle rien de lui.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Visiblement il avait remarqué que quelque chose la travaillait. La châtaine ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait inconsciemment froncé les sourcils.

« Rien... » soupira-t-elle.

« Evergreen, je t'en prie ! On ne va tout de même pas repasser par là ? » dit il sérieusement, l'inquiétude se lisant dans le fond de sa voix.

La seule membre des Raijinshuu ne répondit rien pendant de longues minutes. Elle n'allait pas céder et lui dire ce qui la tracassait. Elle savait que si elle le faisait la balance de leur relation pencherait encore plus en sa défaveur. De plus, elle avait déjà flanché plusieurs fois. Elle qui s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais tombé amoureuse... Elle s'était aussi mis en tête de ne jamais retomber dans les bras de l'argentin... Et voilà le résultat ! Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans sa chambre et ils avaient partagé un moment intime qu'elle n'oublierait sûrement pas de si tôt.

« Je t'aime »

Ces trois misérables petits mots quittèrent la bouche de la fée, brisant dés lors le silence pesant qui s'était installé quelques secondes plus tôt. Étrangement, elle n'osa pas croisé une seule fois le regard de son interlocuteur. Elle s'imaginait très bien les expressions que son ex partenaire de rang pouvait avoir. Elle hésitait entre le regard perdu, comme si le cerveau de celui-ci s'était arrêté, ou bien le sourire niais qui était la signature typique d'Elfman.

« Mais... » Elle hésita longuement avant de continuer, elle savait pertinemment bien qu'elle devait inhiber cette envie de lui raconter... « Tu ne m'as jamais dit quelles étaient tes faiblesses. »

Voilà, c'était la fin le dernier mur était tombé, Evergreen avait du mal à se reconnaître. Elle était même honteuse de se montrer si faible. À croire qu'elle n'avait plus aucune force, ni volonté de maintenir cette apparence froide et hautaine qui la rendait si particulière. D'un côté, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle venait de se dévoiler complètement qu'elle deviendrait toute sucrette et faible. Elle n'allait pas lui rendre la vie facile, ça elle se le jurait. Il allait encore devoir subir longuement ses crises de colères. En réalité, ce n'était que le début d'une grande ligné de problèmes qui attendait son homme au coin de la rue.

« Oh et puis zut Strauss ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit » Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec ce ton de voix que seul Evergreen était capable de faire.

La châtaine n'avait pas envie de partir dans des niaiseries et des discours dégoulinant de sentiments. Non, elle comptait profiter de cette nuit. Elle ne laissa donc aucune chance à son amant de lui répondre qu'elle se jeta sur lui capturant avec passion et tendresse ces lèvres. Elle déposa des baiser ça et là sur le torse de son compagnon tandis qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts le dos musclé de celui-ci. Elle pouvait sentir que le blanc ne semblait aucunement perturbé, répondant même aux avances de la fée.

« Il me semble que tu deviens gourmande Ever » taquina Elfman

« Non c'est juste qu'il y a un endroit dans ton dos qui n'a pas été marqué... » Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin « Tu sais bien que je suis une perfectionniste et je trouve que ce vide dénote le reste de mon chef d'oeuvre ! »

Pour seule réponse le blanc reprit le dessus, il comptait bien donner un coup de pouce à sa belle afin qu'elle puisse parachever son art.

* * *

 **Et voilà la suite de l'aventure, j'avoue que je suis parti sur un tout autre registre et j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas de trop. Sinon je dois tout de même admettre que je ne remercierais jamais assez mon Ipod pour me donner des musiques qui m'inspirent xD Nan sérieusement, je trouvais que la chanson d'aujourd'hui à point nommé. Bref j'espère que cette petite lecture vous aura plu et je vous dis à demain. Sinon vous connaissez le refrain, laissez un petit commentaire la box si dessous. Vos avis sont ma source d'énergie ;)**


	16. Day 16 Like lovers do - Heather Nova

**Fairy tail fan: Merci pour tes adorables commentaires, cela me fait toujours plaisir :D haha j'espère ce que le chapitre 16 te plairas ^^ By the way les musiques que tu m'a proposé sont sympa :P**

 **Darkmeichoco98 : Rooooh t'es trop gentille. Je ne sais pas si on a besoin de moi, il y a quand même pas mal d'écrivain francophone qui prenne la peine d'écrire des histoires sur le ElfEver mais ça me fait drôlement plaisir. Merci infiniment 3**

 **Lauraine Tonksm: Oh j'espère que tu vas mieux ? ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mes écrits redonnent un peu le moral ^^**

* * *

 **ElfEver shuffle challenge Chapitre 16 : Like lovers do - Heather Nova**

 **/!\ Ce chapitre contient du Lemon**

Evergreen fut la première à se réveiller, telle la rosée au petit matin. Elle prit quelques minutes pour habituer sa vue aux rayons du soleil filtré par les rideaux. Elle tourna son attention vers la table de chevet et prit ses précieuses lunettes. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à les mettre sur son nez… Elle contempla la lampe de chevet qui était éteinte. Bien sûr, ce simple détail semblait tout à fait futile mais pour la fée cela avait son importance, depuis qu'elle était avec Elfman, elle dormait la lumière éteinte. Pendant de longues minutes, elle se perdit dans des souvenirs douloureux et cette phobie du noir qui la hantait depuis son enfance. La châtaine se rendit vite compte qu'elle était en train de s'engouffrer dans un abysse de pensée négative dès son réveil.

C'est donc dans un geste puéril qu'elle secoua la tête, comme si par ce simple mouvement, elle arriverait à mettre fin à tous ses tracas. Elle quitta la chaleur des draps pour rencontrer directement l'air froid de la pièce. Elle aurait voulu mettre quelque chose autour de son corps pour se protéger, mais son idiot de petit ami avait emporté avec lui toutes les couvertures. Elle l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, celui-ci était emmitouflé dans son cocon de tissu, il avait la bouche ouverte et elle était convaincue qu'il bavait. « Charmant » pensa-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Un frisson la parcouru, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait toujours rien à mettre pour couvrir son corps. Finalement, elle repéra au pied du lit, un t-shirt blanc appartenant au Strauss. Elle enfila donc en vitesse le vêtement afin d'avoir l'air d'être à peu près décente. Après s'être un minimum habillé la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu se leva et se mit chercher quelques-unes de ses affaires dans la pièce. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, se délesta de ce modeste vêtement ainsi que sa paire de lunette, afin de pouvoir mettre un pied dans la douche. Les premières gouttent qui tombèrent, la firent frémir et ce n'est qu'après de longues secondes qu'un soupir de satisfaction quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Du côté du blanc, lui aussi était réveillé…Lorsqu'il avait senti qu'il y avait du mouvement, il comprit que sa partenaire s'était levée. Il feignit du mieux qu'il put le sommeil afin de pouvoir observer avec la plus grande discrétion sa reine des fées. Et d'ailleurs, il ne regretta pas du tout son geste au contraire… Il était au premier rang pour observer le délicieux spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Alors qu'Evergreen lui tournait le dos ne remarquant pas qu'il était réveillé, Elfman profitait pour observer et dévorer la personne devant lui. Elle serait sûrement la cause de sa mort, comment ne pas résister à cette femme qui portait son t-shirt. Certes, le vêtement était bien trop large pour elle mais, il lui permettait quand même d'avoir une vue magnifique sur ses jambes fuselées. Et lorsqu'elle se penchait, il pouvait discerner cette croupe callipyge… Car oui, Elfman trouvait que sa compagne avait de belles fesses. Enfin, il trouvait que tout chez Evergreen était parfait, sa peau de porcelaine, ses longs cheveux dont les boucles tombaient sur ses épaules telle une cascade de chocolat, ses splendides yeux marron qui dévoilaient toujours ce regard froid et hautain. Tout chez cette femme le rendait fou !

Le Strauss se souvenait d'avoir eu une fois une discussion avec d'autres hommes de Fairy Tail, tels que Natsu, Gray, Gajeel. Ils se rappelaient que chacun des mages avaient dit ce qu'ils appréciaient le plus chez certaines filles de la guilde. Un avait mentionné les magnifiques jambes d'une certaine femme de la pluie, un autre avait évoqué la poitrine plantureuse d'une certaine constelationniste tandis que le dernier avait mentionné qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard du « petit cul », comme il disait si bien, de la mage des mots.

* * *

 _Quand ils eurent fini de louer les atouts de chacune de leur partenaire, les trois garçons s'étaient tournés vers l'immaculé pour connaître son avis sur ce qu'il préférait chez une certaine reine des fées. Cependant, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre… En effet, tout en Evergreen lui plaisait !_

 _« Je sais pas… » Avoua-t-il honteux « Et puis un homme ne s'arrête pas au physique d'une femme » Il réfléchit longuement avant de continuer « Tout me plaît chez Ever »_

 _« Mais c'est de la triche » argua le dragon slayer de feu. « Il y a bien un truc chez elle qui te plaît le plus parmi le reste »_

 _Les deux autres interlocuteurs levèrent les yeux au ciel exaspérés avec le mage à la chevelure rose. Néanmoins, ceux-ci était aussi déçus de ne pas connaître plus de détails croustillants sur les préférences d'Elfman… Après un long silence pesant, le Strauss le brisa en murmurant avec un petit sourire rêveur._

 _« C'est son inaccessibilité qui la rend si désirable »_

 _Pour seul réponse, ses interlocuteurs le regardaient perdu ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche afin d'expliquer un peu plus à ces ignares ce que cela signifiait, une voix féminine et stricte retentit dans ses oreille, inconsciemment il se tourna pour lui faire face._

 _« On parle de moi ? » Demanda la châtaine suspicieuse « Alors comme ça c'est mon inaccessibilité qui te plaît ? Moi qui pensait que c'était autre chose » en murmurant ses paroles, elle se colla au blanc et le tira par le col pour rapprocher son visage du sien._

 _Celui-ci pouvait ressentir les atouts de sa belle contre ses pectoraux et il était indéniablement troublé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Finalement il mit une main dans le bas de son dos, et il diminua la distance qui séparait leur lèvre, oubliant la présence des trois autres combattants. Alors qu'il se réjouissait de pouvoir goûter à cette bouche fruitée, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir la sensation d'un doigt l'empêchant d'atteindre son but. Il regarda Evergreen, abasourdi et frustré ne comprenant décidément pas son geste._

 _« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » elle quitta l'étreinte de l'homme de la guilde « Ne suis-je pas inaccessible ? » Elle fit volte-face se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie du bâtiment. Elle se tourna néanmoins une dernière fois vers son compagnon et prononça d'une voix suave « on se retrouve ce soir, et on verra si tu pourras me reconquérir… »_

 _Elle s'en alla sans demander son reste, laissant quatre garçons complètement pantois. Finalement, le premier à sortir de sa rêverie fut le mage de glace. Celui-ci s'approcha du géant, il lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et prononça :_

 _« Tu n'as pas intérêt à la laisser filer… Si j'étais toi je rentrerais tout de suite. »_

* * *

À ce souvenir, un sourire inconscient s'était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Elfman. Sa petite bulle se brisa lorsqu'il entendit que l'eau de la douche coulait. Il décida donc de se lever et de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce, ses yeux se déposèrent directement sur le corps de son amante. Malgré le fait que la vapeur avait envahi la pièce, il pouvait sans aucun mal déterminé sa douce silhouette.

À bout de patience de ne pouvoir que la regarder et pas la toucher, l'immaculé pénétra dans le petite espace où se trouvait sa belle. Il ne se gêna pas pour pouvoir se coller à elle, la courbe du dos de celle-ci épousant à merveille son propre corps. Les mains calleuses du Strauss se déposèrent sur les hanches d'Evergreen et sa tête se cala dans son cou, tandis que l'eau continuait à ruisseler le long de leur épiderme.

La seule membre féminine de l'unité des Raijinshuu fut surprise de la présence qui la rejoignit. Elle pouvait sentir la peau brûlante de son partenaire contre la sienne mais aussi la virilité de son homme contre ses fesses. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pencha la tête sur le côté, invitant le blanc à goûter son point sensible.

Un appel auquel il répondu sans plus attendre, d'ailleurs une de ses mains voyagea un peu plus au sud, titillant doucement l'entre jambe de son ancienne équipière de l'examen de rang S, mais sans pour autant toucher son intimité.

La fée se laissa envahir peu à peu par ce sentiment qui se développait de plus en plus dans son bas ventre. Un gémissement retenu quitta ses lèvres. Elle se tourna d'un coup vers celui qui la rendait toute chose, son regard remplit de désir, elle susurra suavement : « Je t'en prie Elfman…fais-moi tienne »

« N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? » demanda celui-ci tel un idiot. Cependant, il fut surpris que ce genre de parole puisse quitter les lèvres de la châtaine. Après tout, elle était une femme indépendante et l'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir. Ces quelques mots firent tournés la tête au mage de take over. Il venait de réaliser que sa belle acceptait l'idée qu'il puisse être un tout.

« Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'être libr… »

« Tais-toi ! Et embrasse-moi abruti ! »

Elle ne lui laissa décidément pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle avait déjà ses lèvres contre celle de son compagnon.

Sur le moment même celui-ci fut complètement déconcerté mais en quelques secondes, il reprit ses esprits. Entre eux, c'était toujours un jeu de dominance, et à cet instant précis, c'était son amante qui avait pris le dessus sur cet échange. En effet, alors que leur baiser était devenu beaucoup plus passionnel, les mains de la jeune femme redessinait chaque contour des muscles saillants du géant. Cependant, celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, il colla sa reine des fées contre le mur tandis que d'une main il s'était emparé de ses deux poignets les positionnant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Elf… » Protesta la victime

« Quoi ? Je pensais que tu voulais moins de bla bla et plus d'action… » Un sourire aux lèvres l'homme de la guilde continua à regarder son interlocutrice. « Ce n'était pas ça que tu avais en tête ? » s'offusqua-t-il faussement. « Tu me charmes pour après t'opposer à ce que je compte faire… C'est pas très correct Ever »

L'intéressée était troublé de voir que son petit ami pouvait être aussi taquin, elle qui pensait que c'était un idiot qui lançait à tout bout de champ ses valeurs d'hommes et qui comprenait rien à la gente féminine, elle venait de se tromper complètement. Elle tenta de reprendre le dessus pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait garder le contrôle.

« Je n'ai rien fait c'est toi qui t'es invité ici… » Susurra-t-elle.

« En attendant je peux voir que tu meurs d'envie que je t'offre ta délivrance ! »

Sur ces quelques paroles, la mage au regard particulier resta interdite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à celui qui se trouvait devant elle. Pour la première fois, son ex coéquipier avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot. Elle comptait se reprendre, et comme elle se l'était promis, elle lui rendrait la vie infern….

« Mmmmmh » Un long gémissement quitta ses lèvres.

Le Strauss comptait satisfaire sa majesté. De ses lèvres, il goûtait avec avidité chaque parcelle d'épiderme, il redessina avec une de ses mains les courbes de la belle comme s'il modelait une statue d'argile. Sa langue titilla cette poitrine plantureuse pour ensuite redessiner une ligne invisible vers le bas ventre de la châtaine. Désormais, il avait lâché ses poignets, afin d'avoir une meilleure marge de manœuvre sur chacun de ses gestes.

Evergreen se cambra au moindre touché de son homme, en effet, celui-ci semblait connaître chacun de ses points faibles qui la rendaient tout étourdi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper ces petits sons gênant, afin de ne pas offrir la satisfaction au blanc d'avoir un contrôle total sur elle. Elle pouvait inéluctablement sentir son souffle chaud à cet endroit particulier. Elle tenta de faire un geste pour qu'il la libère de cette torture, mais l'immaculé tenait fermement ses hanches l'empêchant donc de se mouvoir.

« La patience est une des plus belles vertus » murmura Elfman.

Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas la faire patienter plus longtemps et répondit à la requête muette de sa belle, en lapant cette chaire brûlante. La réaction fut directe, celle-ci se cambra dès le premier contact, ses doigts glissant dans sa chevelure argentée. Le mage de take over était euphorique, il continua longuement à la satisfaire, jusqu'à ce que son propre désir le rappelle à l'ordre…

Lui aussi avait besoin d'atteindre cette délivrance, il se releva afin de pouvoir embrasser une nouvelle fois les lèvres de sa femme. Dans un geste, il redécouvrit cet univers délicieux l'enrobant dans un tumulte de sensations.

Leurs mouvements étaient erratiques et complètement lubriques. Les ongles de la fée lacéraient à nouveau le dos du géant, témoignant du plaisir qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses sons qui quittaient sa gorge, sa voix montait crescendo. En parallèle, cette boule de plaisir qui s'étaient formés dans son bas ventre gonflait lui aussi. Elle savait qu'elle prenait à nouveau le ticket vers le wagon du bonheur.

Et puis telle une lumière blanche enveloppant la pièce, ils atteignirent l'apothéose. Une explosion, balayant pendant quelques secondes les tracas qui pouvaient entourés le couple.

La respiration saccadé, le Strauss reprenait son souffle, il s'écarta de sa partenaire, la tenant toujours fermement par les hanches, il pouvait deviner que celle-ci avait encore du mal à tenir sur ses jambes après ce genre d'évènements.

Finalement après de longues minutes, Evergreen se remit de ses nombreuses émotions. Cette petite séance, qui n'avait pas été prévu au programme ne comptait pas l'empêcher de prendre une douche convenable. Elle ne disait rien, car elle ne savait pas quoi prononcer. Elle ne voulait pas flatter l'égo de son interlocuteur de peur qu'il puisse encore vanter ses talents d'homme. Elle prit donc le savon et badigeonna son corps avec celui-ci avant de s'occuper d'Elfman, et de frotter avec ses mains le torse musclé de celui-ci.

« Si tu continues comme ça je sens que nous allons repartir pour un second round » plaisanta l'immaculé.

Pour seul réponse, celui-ci obtenu une frappe violente contre sa poitrine et un regard menaçant de la part de la seule membre de féminine de l'unité des Raijinshuu.

Après cette session de relaxation, l'argentin quitta la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. En bon gentleman, il tendit aussi un bout de tissu vers la fée. Elle couvrit donc son corps loin du regard indiscret de son amant. Néanmoins, un détail ne l'avait pas échappé, elle força son ex-équipier à lui tourner le dos. Elle observa celui-ci et remarqua qu'il avait de nombreuse plaie qui saignait, et elle était la seule auteure de cette œuvre.

« Il va falloir désinfecter ! »

Elle le força à s'asseoir, et alla chercher la trousse de soin afin de s'occuper des nombreuses griffes qui s'étaient dessiné sur sa peau mate.

« Je ne vais plus pouvoir me promener torse nu, à la guilde, ils vont croire que je me suis battu avec un animal sauvage. » Il prit une pause et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard interrogateur de la binoclarde. « Enfin je peux peut être leur raconter que la grande Evergreen est une tigresse au l….Aïe Aïe Aïe… »

La concernée ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle avait versé sans ménagement l'alcool désinfectant sur les blessures du blanc.

« Je trouve tes blagues de très mauvais goût ! » s'exclama la jeune femme faussement vexée.

Elle quitta la pièce et farfouilla dans sa valise après des sous-vêtements et sa robe verte. Une fois que se fut fait, elle s'habilla se plaçant devant le grand miroir de l'armoire. Elle tenta de remonter la fermeture éclair de sa tenue mais en vain. Elle soupira et prononça d'une voix ferme :

« Elf, tu peux venir ! »

Il n'y avait pas de mot de politesse qui accompagnait cette demande, mais Elfman s'en moquait bien. Il la rejoignit et l'aida à fermer sa robe. Il souffla contre son épaule :

« J'aimerais aussi pouvoir te laisser une marque au moins tu ne mettrais plus ses tenues si révélatrices. Ainsi les autres hommes arrêteraient de te regarder avec autant d'intérêt. »

À nouveau il ne reçut aucune réponse verbale mais un coup de coude bien placé dans l'estomac. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait bien trop souvent menacé par les autres… Après tout c'était normale, son interlocutrice était bien plus que désirable.

« Au lieu de me déclamer continuellement des inepties, tu ne devrais pas t'habiller ? »

« C'est-à-dire que j'aimerais bien Ever, mais mes vêtements se trouvent dans mon autre chambre. » Il lui offrit un sourire tout innocent « La porte est sûrement ouverte, je n'ai pas pensé à la fermer à clef lorsque j'ai tenté de te rattraper. »

La châtaine soupira d'agacement, elle leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras et tapa du pied.

« Je dois donc en conclure que c'est moi qui doit aller chercher ton bordel ! »

Elfman lui répondit par un sourire niais, se frottant le dos de la tête mal à l'aise.

« Après ça, ça vaut bien une journée shopping !»

Sans plus de cérémonie, Evergreen quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son amant. Elle s'y rendit d'ailleurs assez vite, elle collecta chacune des appartenances du mage de take over. Une fois que tout fut bien emballé dans la valise. Elle quitta la pièce prenant soin de bien la fermer à clef. Elle fit donc le chemin inverse et inconsciemment ses pensées dérivèrent vers celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était fait la réflexion que la balance de leur relation était complètement déséquilibré, et que tout se jouait en sa défaveur, ses tracas ne semblaient pas la déranger outre-mesure. Non, car pour la seconde fois de sa vie la fée était heureuse. Ce sentiment de bonheur qui l'envahissait en pensant à lui, repoussait chacune des mauvaises ondes qui tentaient de l'envahir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi épanouie. C'est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait aucune des faiblesses du Strauss, c'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle s'était complètement dévoilée, elle était totalement vulnérable face à lui. Et pourtant, rien de cela ne la tracassait, rien ne pouvait pénétrer cette petite bulle de joie qui la protégeait. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se trouvait désormais devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit donc celle-ci, et rentra dans la pièce.

Elle remarqua que le géant était assis sur le lit, il la regarda avec un air sérieux collé au visage.

« Il faut qu'on parle Ever… »

* * *

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le moment je ne poste pas souvent, je suis en examen... Cependant, je vous ai gâté habituellement mes chapitres font à peu près 1500 mots, celui-ci fait plus de 3000 mots. Je vous ai donc gâté xD Nan mais c'est parce que j'avais pas mal d'idée pour chapitre, et je voulais donc toutes les écrire. Personnellement, je suis assez fier de ce chapitre. J'ai rigolé à mes propres blagues et le lemon est assez réussit. (enfin je crois...) Sinon voilà j'espère que vous aurez aimé. Laissez un petit commentaire dans la box ci-dessous, vous savez comme cela me rempli de joie :D**


	17. Day 17 Savages - Marina & the diamonds

**Fairy tail fan: Je suis sincèrement désolé de te faire attendre ainsi je sais que tu es une de mes lectrices les plus fidèles. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse en réalité... J'ai toujours plein d'idée pour des histoires ElfEver mais je ne trouve pas le courage de les écrire. Enfin me voilà de retour en quelque sorte. Sinon merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes commentaires cela me va droit au coeur :D**

 **Darkmeichoco98 : Héhé merci à toi de lire les chapitres, je suis contente que tu aies appréciée le Lemon. J'avoue que c'est parce qu'il y en a quelques unes d'entre vous qui m'ont fait la remarque qu'elle trouvait ça triste que dans un des chapitres présents je n'avais pas fais de lemon. Donc j'ai essayé de faire plaisir. Au final j'étais très inspirée ;) Alors oui la phobie du noir d'Ever, c'est une histoire que j'aimerais absolument exploitée. D'ailleurs je participe au projet démon intérieur et je m'occupe de faire les craintes d'Evergreen et Fried. Bon Ever je sais que c'est le noir mais Fried, j'ai toujours pas d'idée (Si certaines d'entre vous à des idées je suis preneuses). Au fait j'aimerais bien lire encore de tes histoires ElfEver x)**

 **Ai Higurashi: Merci beaucoup :D pour ce qui est d'en écrire d'autres je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien .**

 **R.N. Zuzu: Héhé tes trois reviews l'un à la suite de l'autre étaient vachement marrant, ils m'ont fait drôlement sourire. Tu sais comment donner du peps aux gens xDDD Enfin merci beaucoup de lire mes écrits malgré mes absences et mes disparitions... Désolé .**

* * *

 **ElfEver shuffle Challenge chapitre 17: Savages – Marina and the diamonds**

Un silence plus qu'inquiétant régnait dans la pièce. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le magnifique sourire qui avait illuminé le visage d'une fée amoureuse s'était effacé pour laisser place à une expression pantoise. C'était comme si d'un coup l'air qui se trouvait dans les poumons de la belle brune s'était échappé. Finalement, cette ambiance que l'on aurait pu qualifier de déplaisante où même encore d'oppressante, se fissura lorsque le bruit fracassant d'une valise touchant le sol se fit entendre.

En parallèle de l'objet s'échouant sur le parquet, les sourcils d'Evergreen s'étaient froncés, et l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une colère ressemblant plus à un brasier qui ferait même pâlir le dragon slayer de feu de la guilde.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'attitude de sa belle changé qu'Elfman réalisa l'ampleur de ses paroles. Il paniqua en voyant déjà une tornade se précipiter dans la chambre passant devant lui plusieurs fois sans même le regarder. Le blanc se rendit bien vite compte qu'il allait avoir du mal à arrêter Evergreen…

« Ever…Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle était en train de faire ses bagages pour partir.

« TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ! » Hurla la verte.

Le Strauss se maudit intérieurement de sa stupidité, il aurait dû se douter que lui annoncer ça de façon sérieuse, ne présagerait rien de bon. Cependant un idiot reste un idiot… Il venait à peine de récupérer sa compagne qu'il pouvait déjà lui dire adieu s'il ne l'arrêtait pas à temps.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » Marmonna le mage de Take over de façon maladroite.

L'intéressée jeta violemment quelques choses dans sa valise, avant de tourner sa tête vers l'homme qu'elle allait quitter et sûrement tuer.

« Ever il faut qu'on parle » l'imita-t-elle de façon exagéré crachant presque chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. « VOUS, les HOMMES, vous êtes TOUS les MÊMES ! » accusa-t-elle sans pour autant s'arrêter de ranger.

Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer mais il semblait que sa fureur ne pouvait être arrêtée aussi facilement. « Ever… Il faut qu'on parle… » Répéta-t-elle de façon plus pausé prenant encore une voix différente « Tu sais Ever entre nous ce n'est pas possible, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir, ou bien, Ever, nos personnalités ne sont pas fait pour coller. Ou encore, Tu es très joli Ever mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. »

Tout en ramassant ses appartenances, Evergreen continua à citer une à une toutes les excuses que les hommes lui avaient lâché. Plus elle dénonçait les prétextes qu'elle avait pu entendre dans sa vie, plus sa voix semblait craquer en de petits sanglots.

Le blanc qui culpabilisait, profita donc du fait qu'elle passe près de lui pour l'intercepter et la forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il croisa son regard avec celui de sa compagne, étrangement celle-ci ne se débattit pas pour quitter sa poigne. Peut-être parce que celle-ci n'en avait pas la force. Avec son pouce il essuya la larme solitaire qui avait réussi à braver le mur de fierté de la jeune femme.

« Ever… Je ne veux pas te quitter » dit-il sérieusement « Après tout le mal que j'ai eu pour te récupérer, je ne vais pas t'abandonner. »

Elle ne disait rien, d'un coup elle se sentait idiote… C'était ça que l'amour faisait sur elle, réagir telle une enfant à chaque fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure n'osant pas croiser les yeux chocolat de son partenaire.

« Je voulais te dire par rapport à ce que tu avais dit l'autre soir, que moi aussi je t'aime… comme un homme ! » dit-il avec fierté.

Elle leva un sourcil de surprise pour après arboré un air dubitatif. Comme quoi la seule membre féminine de l'unité des Raijinshuu pouvait changer facilement d'émotion de la crise de colère, à la tristesse pour terminer avec une expression moqueuse coller au visage.

« C'est vrai, je t'aime et c'est là d'où vient ma faiblesse. » Il soupira « Nee-chan, Lisanna et toi, vous êtes ma faiblesse… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je vous perdais ». Elfman regarda ailleurs un peu honteux de se dévoiler comme ça. « Quand tu as mis fin à notre relation, j'étais dévasté mais je ne voulais pas te reconquérir car je voulais respecter ton choix. Cependant quand je t'ai vu à cette soirée, et que l'on a dansé ensemble, Je ne pouvais m'imaginer être loin de toi. »

La fée était beaucoup trop silencieuse et l'homme de la guilde s'en inquiétait tout doucement. Après tout, il faisait ça parce qu'il savait qu'Evergreen était une personne fière et elle s'était complètement dévoilée à lui. Il fallait bien qu'il lui rende la pareille. Pour que leur relation reste équitable. Enfin, il hésita longuement avant de continuer, il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'obtiendrait pas une réaction d'aussi tôt. Il n'osa pas une seule seconde croiser son regard avec le sien, ses prochaines paroles résonnaient dans sa tête et il craignait de devoir les avouer…

« Oh c'est pas un comportement d'homme » marmonna-t-il « mais je me trouve… »

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce n'était tellement pas son genre de se comporter comme ça. De plus, là il était en train de jeter toutes ces valeurs d'hommes aux lions. Enfin plutôt à la tigresse qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. C'était un réel combat intérieur pour Elfman, il se sentait tellement honteux, il craignait que ses prochaines paroles puissent répugner la châtaine, il avait tellement peur que celle-ci le prenne mal. Cependant, il lui devait de dire. Elle avait fait preuve de courage en lui dévoilant toutes ses faiblesses. Au final, Il savait qu'entre les deux, c'était elle la plus forte.

« Jenemetrouvepasbeau… » Lâcha-t-il sans faire de pause.

Il leva la tête hésitant croisant, le regard chocolat de la fée, celle-ci arborait une expression stupéfaite, elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle essayait de bien comprendre le sens des mots de celui-ci. Elfman quant à lui, soupira et se dit qu'il allait devoir répéter, il allait ouvrir la bouche mais fut arrêté, par des lèvres qui se déposèrent sur les siennes. C'était désormais lui qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il bien dire ? C'est lui qui brisa leur étreinte attendant à ce que son interlocutrice lui parle mais la seule chose qu'elle faisait s'était le regardé avec une expression qu'il ne pensait jamais voir. Les yeux de celle-ci étaient emplis de tendresses et elle caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui se dessinait sur sa joue droite.

Il ferma les yeux essayant de chasser au plus loin possible les réminiscences douloureuses qui essayaient de pointer leur bout de leur nez, des souvenirs qui avaient un lien avec cette blessure. Et là voilà qu'Ever était en train de caresser cette marque indélébile comme si ce n'était rien.

« C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un type comme moi finit avec une femme comme toi. » Dit-il.

Il allait continuer à parler mais un doigt se mit sur ses lèvres afin de l'arrêter. La seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu, ne voulait pas imposer cela au Strauss, cela semblait être un sujet douloureux et elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à passer par cette souffrance, mais elle fut surprise lorsque sa grande main calleuse prit celle qui l'empêchait de continuer à expliquer ses peurs. Celui-ci embrassa doucement sa main et il la regarda avec un air sérieux.

« Non…Laisse-moi continuer. » il prit une grande inspiration et termina son explication « Ever, tu es une femme magnifique, pour mon plus grand malheur tu fais tourner les têtes de tous les hommes quand tu es en ville. Et je me demande comment une personne comme toi peut finir avec un type comme moi. » Il prit une pause et fit glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches blanches. « Il y a tellement de mage dix fois plus beau dans la guilde. C'est vrai quoi, je ne fais pas parti du type -Sexy-, face à Grey, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus et j'en passe, je ne fais pas le poids. »

Voilà, il avait dit sa seconde plus grande crainte, il venait d'avouer d'être la tâche sur leur futur photo de couples. Il avait peur que sa fée puisse partir pour rejoindre un homme qui correspondait à des critères physiques qui puissent convenir à celle-ci. Il avait la tête à nouveau baissé attendant à ce que la jeune femme lui réponde. C'est lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire cristallin qu'il leva la tête pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

« Tu es le plus grand des idiots ! » lâcha-t-elle en levant un sourcil arborant un sourire en coin. « Tu es bien le seul à me faire sentir comme une vrai femme… » ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, pour lui montrer qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Quant à lui, l'intéressé ne savait pas trop quoi penser il ne croyait pas que les choses seraient aussi faciles. C'était bien trop facile à son goût, peut-être qu'il se faisait des films tout à fait inutiles. Après tout, Ils venaient de récupérer une des personnes les plus importances à ces yeux et il ne devait pas gâcher ce moment en broyant du noir…

« Ecoute Elf ! » prononça Evergreen d'un ton ferme « Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me perdre, n'oublie pas que je fais partie de la garde rapprochée de Laxus, je suis une grande fille et je sais me défendre. Hier soir sur le toit de l'opéra, je te ferais dire que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait attaqué bêtement dans le dos »

L'argentin laissa échapper un rire nerveux alors qu'il se frottait le dos de la tête avec sa main en signe de mal aise. Comme toujours, sa partenaire faisait preuve d'une grande perspicacité et intelligence, le rendant encore plus bête qu'il ne se sentait.

« Et puis je te trouve très attirant » dit-elle plus calmement lui caressant la joue avec le dos de la main et puis elle lui fit une petite gifle, tout en lui offrant un petit sourire en coin « C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai choisi »

Elle se leva des genoux de son interlocuteur et fit volte-face, elle tourna sa tête pour lui offrir un regard très suggestive. Sa voix se fit plus suave et elle murmura :

« Tu devrais ranger tes affaires… »

Là, elle désignait la valise qui gisait toujours sur le sol avec tous les vêtements de son amant éparpillés sur le parquet. Elle enjamba la pile d'appartenance et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Elfman légèrement interloquée par le fait que sa compagne s'en allait.

« Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi manger. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais te quitter ? » Demanda-t-elle lui faisant à nouveau face.

Elle mit une main sur sa hanche et prit une position aguicheuse, dévoilant avec perfection chacune de ses courbes. Voyant, que l'homme de la guilde ne réagissait pas elle était prête à partir. Seulement celui-ci se leva et cria un : « Attends »

À nouveau un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de la fée, alors que ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« À moins que tu aies d'autre projet ? »

Le Strauss ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi un tel commentaire et cette expression si intéressée qu'elle arborait. Il suivit donc son regard pour voir où les yeux de celle-ci le guidaient. Il baissa la tête pour voir que sa serviette était tombée, l'exposant complètement devant sa compagne.

« Q-Quoi !? »

Un rire sarcastique quitta à nouveau la bouche d'Evergreen. Décidément, cette femme était diabolique, tout le contraire d'une fée. Elle se moquait de lui, jubilant de plaisir de le voir aussi dépourvu devant elle.

« HOMME ! » lâcha-t-il tapant son point sur son torse tandis que son autre main mettait la serviette devant ses parties intimes.

« En es-tu vraiment sûr d'en être un ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Elle quitta la chambre ne lui laissant donc pas le temps de réagir, c'était sa petite vengeance personnelle pour lui avoir causé une frayeur plus tôt. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas fait la promesse qu'elle lui rendrait la vie impossible ?

* * *

 **Il en aura fallu du temps mais il est là, le nouveau chapitre du ElfEver Shuffle Challenge, je m'excuse pour être autant absente. J'avoue que même si j'ai les idées, la motivation n'y ai pas. On va dire que le manga fairy tail n'est pas très clément avec moi, On a plus vu les raijinshuu depuis une éternité, et puis plus de ElfEver en vue. C'est un peu désolant . Alors tout d'abord, vais mettre le ElfEver Shuffle challenge en hiatus. Bon il l'était déjà depuis un moment mais là je le mets officiellement en hiatus. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons, j'aimerais écrire ce fameux three-shot ElfEver qui me tient à coeur car il sera bien différent de mon style et vous comprendrez pourquoi. Le squelette du three shot est déjà terminé, il ne me reste plus que l'écrit, et j'espère pouvoir poster le premier chapitre dans le courant de la semaine. Ensuite, Il y a la fameuse ElfEver Week qui commence le 1 Juin et qui termine le 7 juin, avec les thèmes: écarlate - étreinte - promesse - univers alternatif - quête (recherche) - honnêteté - scintillant. Et pour terminer j'aimerais terminer un énorme one shot ElfEver qui était un défi avec des mots imposés. Cet OS comporte un personnage nouveau puisque la fille d'Elfman et Evergreen fait son apparition. Rosalie et sa vache en peluche Margaux sera présente prête à en faire baver la team raijin ;)**

 **Voili voilou, sinon hé bien vous connaissez la chanson, poster un petit commentaire dans la boîte si dessous.**

 **PS: J'ai eu la chance d'aller voir Marina and the diamonds en concert, c'état un véritable spectacle *^***


	18. Day 18 Hypocrates - Marina

**Darkmeichoco98 : Alors comme ça tu as été voir Marina and the Diamons à Bruxelles aussi. Et dire qu'on s'est sans doute croisé sans le savoir xDDD Mon dieu que le monde est petit :P Sinon merci pour ton soutien et tes adorables commentaires :D**

 **Fairytail-fan couples: Vu les compliments que tu fais sur Elfman, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si Evergreen voit ça xDDD Mais franchement j'adore toujours tes réactions elles sont justes parfaites ^^ Merci pour tout, j'adore vraiment lire tes reviews ^^**

 **R.N. Zuzu: Toi t'excuser! Mais non voyons tu ne dois pas. C'est moi qui disparaît toujours héhé ^^" héhé j'aime bien faire dans le fluffy de temps en temps, et pour le moment je fais dans le guimauve x)**

* * *

 **ElfEver shuffle Challenge chapitre 18 : Hypocrates – Marina and the Diamonds**

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé languir trop longtemps. Après tout, elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser seule. Evergreen n'aurait jamais cru que son partenaire, ferait preuve d'autant d'insécurité. Au final il était toujours le petit gamin peureux du début, il avait un manque de confiance en lui qu'il cachait tellement bien. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Il y avait toujours des bribes du passé qui venaient les hanter, pour essayer de les affaiblir aux yeux des autres.

Elle retourna donc dans la chambre, un plateau de petit déjeuner dans la main. Une fois dans la pièce, elle déposa leur petit repas sur une chaise à côté du lit. La fée mit une main devant ses lèvres afin d'étouffer un rire. En effet le blanc était habillé mais semblait s'être rendormie sur le lit. Telle une féline, elle le rejoignit essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit afin de ne pas le réveiller. Une fois qu'elle fut à son niveau, elle fit glisser ses doigts dans les mèches immaculées du Strauss. Finalement d'une autre main elle caressa doucement son visage s'arrêtant pour redessiner la cicatrice qui était un des traits les plus marquant d'Elfman.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il se trouvait peu séduisant. Elle trouvait qu'il était beau garçon, bien bâti, charmant, un réel gentleman. De plus, elle ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais elle avait déjà vu d'autres femmes le regarder avec un intérêt plus que troublant, comme si elles étaient prêtes à le dévorer sur place. Pourtant, il était SON homme, elle ne laisserait aucune harpie le lui prendre, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Finalement, après ses longues minutes à détailler chacun des traits du visage de son amant, elle ferma les yeux et se pencha pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle rouvrit d'un coup les yeux par surprises, car leur position avait changé brusquement sans qu'elle s'y attende. Elle se retrouva complètement enfoncée dans le matelas, alors que le mage de take over était au dessus d'elle et il la regarda avec ce sourire puéril.

« Tu sais que c'est normalement le prince qui embrasse la princesse pour la réveiller et pas l'inverse » dit elle taquine, afin de ne pas perdre la face dans cette situation alors qu'elle était clairement dans une position d'infériorité.

« Je sais bien Ever… C'est bien pour ça que corrige cette erreur tout de suite. » Elfman posa une de ses mains sur la jambe de la jeune femme, d'un mouvement il monta jusqu'au sa cuisse, il était déjà près à glisser sa main sous sa robe verte. Tandis que ses lèvres se déposèrent sur cette petite zone sensible dans le cou de son ex-coéquipière.

La réaction fut immédiate car un gémissement quitta la bouche d'Evergreen. Il fallait dire que le blanc adorait ce son, il était tellement beau et il savait qu'il touchait toujours juste lorsqu'il l'entendait.

« Traître ! » lâcha-t-elle légèrement haletante. « Et puis le petit déjeuner nous attend ! »

« Je sais qu'il m'attend… Il est juste devant moi » répondit il ne détachant pas son regard de celui de la châtaine.

Il eut pour réponse une frappe violente au niveau de l'épaule. « Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Et puis n'oublie pas tes plaies n'ont pas encore cicatrisé. »

« Oh c'est le moindre de mes soucis. »

Il se pencha pour essayer de l'embrasser mais elle su se libérer de la prison de muscle, Elfman se retrouva à embrasser langoureusement le coussin. Quant à la seule membre féminine des raijins, elle se mit à rire face au spectacle.

Le géant se releva vite afin de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Il se mit dans une position assise et croisa les bras, il prit une petite mine boudeuse dont lui seul avait la recette. L'intéressée le regarda, elle lui vola un baiser et chuchota contre ses lèvres : « Peut être plus tard… »

* * *

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures, qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel, ils avaient discuté longuement avec la personne qui leur avait donné la mission. Celle-ci prévoyait de refaire une de ces soirées, et elle voulait absolument que le duo se réoccupe de jouer les bodygarde de nouveau. Le couple fit d'ailleurs la promesse qu'ils captureront chacun des responsables de la première attaque. En attendant, ils devaient retourner à Magnolia, la prochaine festivité n'avait lieu que dans deux semaines.

C'est donc le cœur léger que les deux mages quittèrent la ville pour retourner à Magnolia. Comme toujours, ils durent voyager en train pour retourner à Fairy Tail. Il fallait dire que durant tout le trajet, ils étaient durs de ne pas montrer des preuves d'affections. Certes ils avaient leur propre cabine, mais la fée trouvait cela indécent de le faire dans un espace qui était presque « public ». Pourtant, cela n'empêcha tout de même pas le couple à s'échanger des baisers enflammés.

« Tu es insatiable » avait lâché Evergreen.

L'homme n'avait pas répondu à ce commentaire, mais il savait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il avait été séparé de la châtaine pendant un moment, leur relation avait évolué en quelques jours. Elle lui avait confié tous ses secrets et lui avait fait de même. Il ne s'imaginait décidément pas être avec une autre. Elle était celle qui lui était destiné.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à leur destination, le duo infernal se dirigea vers la guilde, se tenant la main. À peine étaient-ils entrés dans le bâtiment qu'une personne se jeta en pleurnichant au pied du blanc étreignant la jambe de celui-ci.

« Dis-moi que tu as réussi à la récupérer ! »

« Bixlow… » Soupira Fried désespéré, il tira, en arrière, son ami par le col pour l'éloigner du pauvre Strauss désarçonné. « Ne fais pas attention à lui… Bon retour parmi nous. »

La binoclarde leva les yeux au ciel face à la scène, elle aurait dû se douter que le mage au pouvoir d'invocation allait encore faire toute une scène. Enfin, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de Laxus. Pourtant, le grand blond était du genre à se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était près d'eux, elle pouvait sentir une tension désagréable entre lui et Elfman.

« T'a intérêt à prendre soin d'elle Strauss, car ce n'est pas que tes jambes que je vais briser… »

« Laxus ! » s'exclama la jeune femme mettant une main sur le torse de son -grand frère- pour l'éloigner de son compagnon.

« Je suis un homme un vrai ! Et je fais le serment que je ne ferais pas souffrir Ever… »

« J'espère vraiment pour toi !» répliqua le mage de rang S tout en tournant le dos à ses interlocuteurs. Il cacha un sourire en coin qui montrait sa satisfaction face à la promesse du géant, mais aussi de voir que les deux -emmerdeurs- étaient de nouveau ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Voilà le ElfEver shuffle challenge reprend, je ne dis pas que je saurais poster tous les jours mais j'essayerais au moins de poster chaque semaine au moins deux chapitres. Je reprends ce challenge car ça me permet de reprendre l'écriture et de m'améliorer à nouveau. En plus cela m'inspire à vouloir continuer mes autres histoires. Voilà sinon vous connaissez la chanson, un petit commentaire ci-dessous est toujours apprécié par l'auteur :D Merci ^^**_

 _ **PS: J'ai écrit un OS ElfEver sur le dernier chapitre de fairy tail qui est sorti allez y jeter un coup d'oeil :)**_


End file.
